Who to Choose?
by narutoluver132
Summary: A new blond 'girl' at school catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU
1. The New 'Girl'

**Kat-Chan here. Whoopie… My first story. I'm kinda nervous, but I'm willing to give it a try. I accept constructive criticism, but being mean is just… well… mean. And it will not be good for my anxious feeling right now.a If you do not like SasuNaru, I don't even know why the hell you're here. No offense. And I would like to thank my best friend J-Chan for editing it for me! Without her, this story would've been a total mess… *sweatdrops* At least I'm not insane, right? Right?**

Sasuke: riiiiiight….

Kat-Chan: Shaddup already. No one wants to listen to you, Duckass Hair.

Sasuke: *eye twitch*

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! :D MAYBE some others. IDK right now.

**Warning:** Sorta BAD language that I would never use outside in the real world. Some Sakura-Bashing… I just hate her with my whole being, but in Shippuuden, she became ehh… more useful.

**Disclaimer:** Everyone knows that only Sasuke owns Naruto. That's obvious. Psh… Fine, Kishimoto owns Naruto, but Sasuke owns Naruto's ass, got it?

Chapter 1: The New 'Girl'

"Class, this is a transfer student from Konoha High School, and she will be—" a bored, raven-headed haired boy tuned out the voice from his teacher, Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke sighed and gave a quick glance at the said girl and was about to turn back to staring out the window he sat next to, when he was suddenly stunned by the beauty he saw. The girl's long, golden hair brought out the intensity of her deep and mysterious, cerulean eyes. Sasuke wondered, _'_What was her name again? Na… Naru… Naruka? Naru—'

"Naruko, go sit next to Sasuke," Iruka said, cutting Sasuke off his thoughts. "Raise your hand, Sasuke."

'Ah… Naruko, the name of a goddess,' italicize the raven gazed at the girl. 'What a beautiful name. Wait, an Uchiha shouldn't get all mushy like that! Plus, I'm gay! Snap out of it, Sasuke. Be an annoying bastard! But Naruk—'

"I said, 'raise your hand, Sasuke'." Iruka repeated, clearly annoyed.

Sasuke, also pissed that he has been interrupted twice in his thoughts, raised his hand reluctantly while sending a glare to the back of Iruka's head.

The blond girl strolled over to where he sat and plopped down onto the seat next to him.

"Hi, my name is Naruto, I-I mean, Naruko," The tan girls soft, velvety voice flowed. Being the stoic (asshole) he was, Sasuke replied, "Tch. You don't even know your own name… What a dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruko snapped angrily before turning her head away.

'What! Naruko isn't swooning over me? That's impossible! No one can resist the Uchiha charm, not even the guys!' Sasuke thought in pure astonishment.

For the rest of the class period, Sasuke stared at the fuming blonde.

RING! RING! RING! The bell signaled the students that it was the end of the period and time to move to their next class. Almost immediately after Sasuke took his first step out of his classroom, swarms of his fangirls clung onto him. Irritated by all the love confessions, Sasuke shook them all off and walked into a certain someone.

"Oh, I'm sor— Watch where the hell you're going, you stupid teme!" that "certain someone" yelled.

Before the ignorant, dark-haired boy could say anything, the leader of his fan club, Sakura Haruno, butted in. "You're the new girl, right? You really should watch your mouth. Do you know who you're talking to? This is the almighty, super sexy, amazingly smart, and rich Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura stated insufferably.

"Oh really? Well, I think he's just an arrogant ice princess with an icicle up his ass," Naruko retorted.

Sasuke's eye twitched and just as he was about to say something, he was yet again, interrupted by Sakura, making him want to tear her head off.

"How dare you say that about my future husband, you bitc—"

"Whatever. I got to get to my next class. See'ya latah beeyotch." Naruko cut Sakura off. She then walked away leaving Sakura, Sasuke, and his fans stunned by her boldness. 'How dare she embarrass me in front of Sasuke-kun. Who does she think she is?' Sakura growled angrily. 'I'll make her wish she never messed with me!'

Sasuke, on the other hand, smirked amusingly at Naruko. 'Oh ho, playing hard-to-get, I see. Don't worry my little Naru-chan, you will be mine! Kukuku...' Sasuke thought with an evil glint in his eyes and decided to stalk the poor blonde.

Naruko POV

'Great... It's the first day of this stupid mission and I already have enemies. Stupid teme and his stupid fangirls. What was his name again? Ah yes, Sasuke Uchiha. His name is enough to make me puke out my six bowls of ramen!'

'What do I have next?' I guess I was too busy insulting that duckbutt-haired bastard and that idiotic bitch. Damn... I have gym. I don't want to go to the girl's locker room since they always take such a long time changing, and I can't change in front of them or else my cover's blown! I'll just have to do it in the freaking boys locker room. I won't need a locker anyway. My backpack is big enough to hold my gym clothes everyday.

After waiting two minutes, all the boys rushed into the gymnasium, and I tiptoed inside the changing room. Sighing, I took off my clothes leaving me only in my undergarments. Just as I was about to put on my gym shirt, a loud bang came from the door behind me. 'Shit...'

I turned around slowly to meet endless, obsidian eyes looking straight at my flat chest. 'Double shit...'

"Hn. I knew you were a guy." The boy in front of me said with a smirk.

'Triple-deluxe shit...'

**I don't know whether or not I should continue this because this was just a small test. *sigh* Sasuke is so OOC… Maybe Naruto, too. I swear I'll try my best. I'm not usually this boring, but today just seem… somehow awkward for me. Well, please review… *being hopeful***


	2. Why Must it be Him?

**Kat-Chan is back… XD I updated so fast! But I should considering the length of my chapters and I do have break from school. However, after break, I may not update as frequently. Again, I have to thank my best friend for editing it again! You are the best! And I must say, although I got 2 reviews, it was totally worth more than mountains of gold!**

**Immortal-lover14** – Thanks so much! That part was my favorite!

**Xen665 **– You're awesome! *sniffle* I just want to cry of joy!

**And thanks to all of you who added my story to their story alert and favorites!**

Sasuke: I don't know why anyone is even reviewing your crappy story.

Kat-Chan: STFU! *Takes out flame-thrower and burns Sasuke*

Sasuke: *coughs ashes and dies*

Kat-Chan: BWAHAHAHAHA! :D

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! :D MAYBE some others. IDK right now.

**Warning:** Sorta BAD language… Be afraid! Be very very afraid! :D

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto: Damn it! Sasuke! Give me back Naruto! All the fans are waiting for the next manga chapter release!

Sasuke: Never! Naruto is MINE!

Chapter 2: Why Must it be Him?

**Sasuke POV**  
'Where the hell is she going? Why is she going inside the boys' locker room? She's not supposed to, is she?' I stared at the blonde who didn't notice my presence. 'Good thing I also have gym, or else I'll be late. Hn…' I slowly inched my way towards the door Naruko just entered through.  
I was going to open the door quietly, but it came out as a loud BANG! 'Damn it!' Whatever surprise lingered on my face, it was quickly replaced by my stoic one.  
Naruto looked around to face me and the only thing I could see was his chest and boxers. 'Aha! I was right! He is a guy. I mean, what kind of girl has such a flat chest and wears boxers?'  
"Hn. I knew you were a guy." I said with a smirk.

**Normal POV**

Naruto thought with a groan, 'Why must it be him?' before he noticed Sasuke staring at his boxers and immediately put on his gym clothes. "Y-you perverted bastard! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!" Naruto shrieked.

"Hn, as much as I would like to get my ass kicked, why don't you tell me why you're dressed up as a girl?" Sasuke questioned with curiosity.

"Why should I tell a teme like you?"

"Because, I could tell the whole school that you're actually a boy and get you expelled. What do you think of that?"

"I can't believe you just blackmailed me, you jerk-face."

"Just hurry up, dobe."

Naruto hesitated before he began to speak. "I was sent on a mission because it was reported that there was a murder here. However, the principal of this school tried to cover it up by saying it was only an accident in Chemistry, and it was the student's fault for not listening to directions given by the teacher. Of course, Obaa-san didn't believe it and asked me to investigate on this case."

"Obaa-san? What's the students name? And you still haven't answered why you're cross-dressing."

"I was getting there, so shut up and listen! And don't make it sound like I'm a prostitute or something!"

"Hn."

"Prick… As I was saying… Tsunade, or Obaa-san as I would like to call her, is my boss, the one who sent me here on this stupid mission. Also, I'm undercover as a girl because there was no more room for guys. Last, the name of the student who died is Haruko Kaeko (1)."

"Her? Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Haruko in a few months."

"What? Do you know her?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… She was the president of my fan club. Sakura, who was the vice president, became the president two months ago. I thought Haruko just stopped liking me and decided to give up her leadership."

Naruto had taken out a notebook and began scribbling furiously on it. "Uh huh. And then?"

"What? I don't know anything about her other than that. I didn't even know she was missing until you said she was killed. Also, she was always very careful, and never would've been in an accident in Chemistry."

"Wow, bastard. I don't think you've ever spoken this much at once in your entire life, have you?"

"Hn."

"There you go again… Anyway, thanks for the information.

It makes my job a bit easier." Naruto said as he packed away his notebook and pen.

"Don't you think I should get some reward for giving you this information?" Sasuke questioned with a sly look.

"Whadd'ya mean, teme?"

The Uchiha grabbed the blonde and whispered in his ear, "I mean, go out with me and your little secret is safe."

"Uh… I-I'm going to run away now. B-bye!" Naruto squeaked as he fixed his long wig and ran to the gymnasium.

Sasuke smirked, yet again, and followed after changing into his gym clothes. Because of all the excitement, the two boys did not notice the presences who had heard their small 'conversation'.

One of them had an amused look on his face. The other had a seething and diabolical expression on hers. However, none of the two knew of the other as one was outside the locker room and the other was inside.

(1) I couldn't think of a name so I went to a Japanese Baby names website thingy and yeah...

**The same drill… Please Review. It makes me happy! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Sasuke: Too much :D's! It's depriving me of my emo mood! D:

Kat-Chan: AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD? *Takes out flame thrower again*

Sasuke: O口O OMFGASKANSDVKAJWRO! RUN AWAY!

Kat-Chan: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Sasuke: GAH! Save me Naru-Chan! *hides behind Naruto*

Naruto: Pwease don't hurt Sasuke, Kat-Chan… Pwease?

Kat-Chan: Fine… I'm gonna kill you next time, Duckass Hair!


	3. Sakura's Plan

**:D I'm BACK! :3 Well, here's chapter three! Thank you J-Chan! This chapter was just a clutter of words before she edited it! I'm might not be able to update tomorrow because I have to go to my relatives. Sooooo… This chapter is just a bit longer! (by like only 100-150 words) -.-||| Gomen, gomen!**

**immortal-lover14 – **LOL! Emo Bunny! Sasuke will enjoy hearing that! Bwahahaha!

**xen665** – See! This chapter is slightly longer! You now know one of the two presences! However, what is the other? You shall find out!

**narutoyaoifan** – Thank you sooo much! X3

**anime-obsessed95** – :D You're so awesome! Thanks for the review!

**Again, thank you for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites and story alert! I feel so happy that I could almost die!**

Sasuke: Please do.

Kat-Chan: This time, Naru-Chan isn't here and can't protect you! *takes out flame-thrower and smirks evilly*

Sasuke: What did you do to Naru-Chan! *sharingan eyes*

Kat-Chan: Not to worry! I just gave him 50 cups of instant ramen… Now, TIME TO DIE!

Sasuke: GAH! *dies*

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! :D MAYBE some others. IDK right now.

**Warning:** BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto: I'm warning you, Sasuke! Give me back Naruto! I basically own you, too!

Sasuke: You can't make me give up Naruto!

Naruto: Don't I get any say in this? TT^TT

Chapter 3: Sakura's Plan

**Sakura POV**

'Damn her, I mean, him,' I thought as I was outside listening to discussion between Sasuke-kun and Naruto. 'So, they finally sent someone to investigate. I better tell Orochimaru-sensei after school when he's not busy. For now, I'll try to distract Naruto. But first, it's time to have a talk with Nii-san.'

I walked along the corridor and reached the principal's office. I quickly rapped my fist on the door, the dull "knock" reverberating through the hallways. Knock! Knock! Knock! Kno—

"I GET IT! Just get your ass in here, Sakura!" I heard the voice coming from behind the door.

Turning the door knob to reveal my brother, aka the principal, I put on my best pouty face. "Nii-san…"

"Do you always have to knock on my door at least five times? What do you want now? Your pouty face is sickening." He growled with a great deal of annoyance.

"Shut up, dumbass. Anyway, I just want to tell you that the new 'girl' in my class is actually a guy," I said, dropping the guise.

"Whoopie flipping doo… Great. The psycho lady is ordering the principal around… Geez, more paperwork to kick the guy out."

"It's a good thing you're hot or else I would've beat the shit out of you."

"Oh ho! So you admit I'm hot!"

"Shaddup already! And no, I want you to let him stay, but as a guy. I have other plans in making him suffer like Haruko."

"What do you mean?"

"Akihiko, are you really that stupid? You really don't stand up to your name do you? (1) I just want you to freakin' introduce him all over again as a boy. Feel free to embarrass him while you're at it. The rest you can figure out. I got better things to do now."

"You know, I never said I would do it."

"Screw you, asswipe! You will do it, that is, if you don't want your precious manga collection to go down the toilet."

"WHAT? Where did you get it?"

"For a twenty-six year old man, you can't even hide your own things well. It was in your fucking closet! You should really get a wife, you know?"

"Fine, you win. But next, time… I WILL kill you."

"Hmph, you wish." I ended the conversation and walked out the room with a satisfied smirk on my face.

_'You wish…' Heh. Reminds me of that whore, Haruko._

**Third Person POV:**

"Whew… I missed half of gym, but that was so awkward. I will never do yoga ever again. Why do the girls have to do it," Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked out of the gymnasium, changed.

"Hello there, Narut—ko," someone called out.

Naruto turned around to face a certain pink-haired girl. "What now?" Naruto asked, slightly peeved.

"I just want to apologize for being such a bitch to you this morning. I just had a lot of things on my mind, and I love Sasuke so I just snapped when you insulted him. I hope you can forgive me… So do you want to start over? My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." She flashed a smile.

"Yeah, sure… Apology accepted. I'm sorry, too; I was also pressured because of being in a new place, so I was a bit harsh. My name is Naruko Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you, Sakura-Chan."

"What do you have next?"

"Oh! I have umm… let's see… I have History with uh… Gai-sensei." Naruto said, glancing at his slightly crinkled schedule

"Hey, me too! Come'on, I'll show you the way." Sakura said as she tugged Naruto to their class.

'Maybe she isn't so bad after all. Damn… Now that I take a good look at her, she's actually very pretty! God, I wish I could be a _guy_ on this mission. Then, asking her out wouldn't be so awkward!' Naruto thought with a sigh.

"Well, we're here! You can sit next to me Naruko!" Sakura said, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah… Sure," Naruto said as he sat in the chair besides Sakura.

"OH, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? A NEW STUDENT?" A man in a green jumpsuit shouted out as he entered the room. "AH YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, WELCOME THIS YOUNG LA—"

"That's quite enough, Gai." A new voice came from the entrance of the classroom.

"NONESENSE, AKIHIKO-SAN! LET'S CELEBRATE YOUTHFULNESS TOGETHER!" Gai-sensei continued to boom.

"Do I need to repeat myself," the principal asked with a heated glower.

"A-ah… no sir…"

"Good," Akihiko said before turning his gaze to the blond seated next to his sister. "Now, Naruko Uzumaki, please come up here. I have something to say about you to the whole class."

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What does he want from me?' Naruto thought worriedly as he approached the man who requested for him.

"Class, most of you have met Naruko already. And many of you think that she is a female, am I correct?" Akihiko asked.

The class nodded with a confused look in their eyes on why their principal would ask such a thing.

"Well, the thing is… Naruko here, is not a girl, but a boy."

The students gasped while Sakura just had a smug smile on her face. Naruto, on the other hand, widened his eyes with bewilderment. 'How… how did he know? Who could've told him? I haven't told anyo— TEME! How could he do this to me!' The blond-haired boy thought, searching for the Uchiha. 'There he is! I didn't even know the bastard was in this class!' At the back of the classroom sat 'the bastard' with a shocked expression on his face.

"Now Naruko, or should I say _Naruto_, take off that wig," Akihiko ordered impatiently. Naruto hesitantly pulled off said wig allowing everyone to clearly see he was a boy.

"Because I'm such a nice person, I'll let you off the hook. At the end of the day, come to my office so you would have a male set of gym clothes and uniform."

'What? I'm not getting kicked out? That doesn't make any sense?' Naruto thought. The blond boy looked up at the taller male and asked, "A-ano (2)… I thought there was no more space for guys."

"Yeah, there isn't. I'll just pull some strings." The principal waved his hand dismissively and sighed. "Anyway, I have to go back to the office now. Gai-sensei, I'm sorry for disrupting your class, but you may continue your class now," the principal said as he walked out the door.

"WELL THEN! THE YOUTHFULNESS OF BOYS THESE DAYS! THEY EVEN DRESS UP AS GIRLS! YOU MAY RETURN TO YOU SEAT NOW, NARUTO! MAY YOUTH BE WITH YOU FOREVER." Gai-sensei once again began to holler.

Naruto, wig in hand, walked silently to his desk under the eyes of his classmates. 'Sasuke, I'm gonna kick your ass this time, _for real_,' the ramen-addicted boy thought while narrowing his eyes furiously.

(1) The name Akihiko means bright boy.

(2) Ano means "uhhh..." or "ummm..."

**I usually don't like putting other characters into stories that isn't from the regular series… But I really couldn't think of another person to be Sakura's brother. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

Naruto: BWAHHHH! I HATE YOU, SASUKE! YOU TOLD AKIHIKO! I won't protect you anymore! Kat-Chan, you can kill him!

Kat-Chan: My pleasure. :D Wait, didn't I kill him already?

Naruto: He's still alive… Emo bunny went thataway! *Points*

Sasuke: *Is hiding from death*

Kat-Chan: I FOUND YOU, HOOLIGAN! GO BURN IN HELL!

Sasuke: OAO FUDGECAKES! GAHH! *dies for, like, the fourth time*


	4. Could he be Telling the Truth?

**WAHH! I, Kat-Chan, did not expect to be away for so long! I first went on Wednesday thinking 'Ah! I could be back tomorrow!' Sadly, it turned out that I stayed until yesterday! XP While I was at my relatives house, I couldn't get access to it because my stupid cousin kept hogging it! So, today's chapter is a bit longer than Chapter 3. ^_^ AAAAANNNNDDD! Thank you J-Chan for editing it for me again! I know this may sound tedious every time I say- er.. type this- this evey single chapter, but I owe her that much in being the best editor and best friend!  
**

**anime-obssessed95 – **IKR? I hate Sakura, too! At least she's a bit better in Shippuuden. :D

**Xen665 **– Heh, Naruto would be in a whole of guilt when he finally believes that Sasuke is really innocent.

Sasuke: What? You're back? Shit… I'm gonna have to die again…

Kat-Chan: Yup! This time I have a new way in killing you!

Sasuke: O.O *chidori*

Kat-Chan: Ain't gonna work! *evil grin* Chidorasengan!

Sasuke: GAH! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? XP *dead*

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! :D MAYBE some others. IDK right now.

**Warning:** Sorta bad language in this.

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto: I'm serious Sasuke! I'll really erase you if you don't give me back Naruto! I have the power to do that!

Sasuke: Do it and see how many of my fans and SasuNaru fans come after you. *smirks evilly*

Kishimoto: Good point…

Chapter 4: Could he be Telling the Truth?

**Third Person POV**

"Let's go, Naruto! It's time for Lunch," Sakura said dragging the blonde.

"W-why aren't you shunning me? You just found out that I'm actually a boy… Don't you feel disgusted-?," Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, I think you must have your own reasons for doing it, so I'm not going to pry on your personal business. Now, are we going to stand here and talk, or are we going to go to the cafeteria?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Sure, lead the way!" While he followed the pink-haired girl, Naruto thought, 'Sakura sure is nice. But, I can't forget my mission. I'll have to ask her a few questions, because she _is_ my top suspect. If she is, I have no choice but to report her-. But if she isn't-, …I won't hesitate to ask her out.'

**Sasuke POV**

'Where is that stupid dobe? He probably thinks it was me who told the principal. I better hurry and tell him otherwise!' I stared at the entrance of the lunch room and waited for Naruto. 'Ever since he was reintroduced as a guy, I saw lusty eyes from the guys staring at him all period! Naruto is _mine_! Wait - is he, right there!' I looked around where I sat and noticed all the boys had stopped eating and licked there lips while staring at Naruto's cute little ass. I growled at them, giving them a warning glare that he was mine, before returning to study the blonde. 'Wait, why is he with that bitch, Sakura? Why is he laughing with her?' Striding over to my him, I grabbed his arm and unemotionally said, "We have to talk. Now."

"Piss off, Uchiha," I heard him angrily say. I was right. He did think it was me who told Akihiko. Sighing, I tightened my grip on his tan arm and pulled him away from Sakura. I heard him call, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I'll be back after I deal with this stupid teme." Hearing him say that made me grit my teeth so hard, I was surprised they didn't crack.

Outside of the cafeteria, Naruto waved his arms around violently and began yelling, "Teme! Why did you tell Akihiko-sensei? This mission is _extremely_ important and you almost ruined it! What's wrong with you? You know what? I don't even want to talk to you, you piece of shit!"

Unaffected by his words, I replied, "Hn, Takes one to know one, dobe."

"What did you say? Listen to me, idio—"

"No, _you_ listen to me. I know you think that it was me who told Akihiko, but honestly, it wasn't."

"Tch. Yeah, right. I mean, why wouldn't you do it? You have no reason _not_ to ruin my life."

"Are you really that dense, dobe? Why would I destroy your life after I just asked you out?"

"Because… you have no common sense?"

At that point, I really wanted to rip out my hair. Through clenched teeth, I hissed, "No. I wouldn't ask someone out and then mess up their life, got it? If I were you, I would probably suspect Sakura. She _did_ have a rough start with you, and I know that she's the type of person who would annihilate anyone who gets in her way of reaching her goals."

"How dare you talk about Sakura-Chan like that?"

"Don't tell me that she isn't one of the people in your list of suspects for the murder. 'Cause if she isn't, then you are one hell of a shitty investigator."

"Excuse me, but she is! Even you are a suspect!"

"Hn. Am I really that untrustworthy?"

"Of course you are!"

"What a stupid dobe."

"You're going to regret that!"

While Naruto had his hands balled up into a fist and his eyes closed with anger, I took this chance to try to kiss those mesmerizing soft, full lips. Only centimeters away from them, I was stopped by a teacher's voice. "Naruto Uzumaki, go to the Principal's office. He called for you to pick up your clothes." I instantly pulled away just in time before those azure, blue eyes caught me in the act.

"Um… I may be wrong, but I think he said to go there at the end of the day," Naruto spoke, confused

"Akihiko-san thought it was going to take a while for a set gym clothes and uniform to arrive, but he found extras," the teacher casually said.

"Oh, okay." Naruto then turned around to face me. "I'll deal with you later, you stupid teme"

Before he left, I gave a small reminder. "It's okay if you don't believe me, but just be on your guard when dealing with that bitch, Sakura." I saw him stop in place, ready to yell at me, but stopped midway. Apparently what I said made sense; I watched him turn back to his path and stalk towards Akihiko's office. 'Naruto, be careful.'

**Naruto POV**

"Excuse me, this is Naruto Uzumaki. May I come in?" I shyly asked outside the Principal's office.

"Yeah, sure, sure." The voice inside answered. Softly opening the door, I peered inside to find Akihiko-sensei reading a thick book.

"U-um, can I have my new clothes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where is it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"…"

"…"

"Ano, Akihiko-sensei…"

"Wha?"

"Can I have my clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get it for me?"

"What? Oh it's you, Naruto. What do you want?"

"… I need my clothes…"

"Oh, why didn't you just say s— GAH," Akihiko screamed before his huge book fell, revealing a small pile of hentai manga books. "It's not what it looks like!"

"… Is it me, or are you a bit different from when you were in History…"

"Oh, I was just trying to 'be in charge' or else all the teachers are going to try to overpower me, a weak principal!"

"Your way of logic is frightening…"

"Thank you for the comment! Sakura would've just beaten the shit out me!"

"… Uh… Why Sakura?"

"Well, I mean, she _is_ my sister."

"SISTER?" This was beginning to get interesting. Everything was connected the Sakura, so maybe she _was _the one killed Haruko. 'Wait, I can't suddenly start jumping to conclusions. That's not fair compared to all the other suspects. Just stay quiet and continue to gather information.'

"Sakura isn't my blood sister. She's just my step-sister, but we're pretty close even though she practically ruins my life every single day."

"How does she ruin your life, may I ask?" I inquired while taking mental notes on everything Akihiko said.

"Hmm… Sakura would take my manga books and flush them down the toilet, try to kill my fishies, flood the house and blame it on me, chase away all my friends…" Akihiko trailed on as he ticked off each incident on his fingers. 'This is strange. Why is this Sakura portrayed so differently as from the Sakura I know?'

"The only time I saw her nice was when she was with Haruko and when she asked for the favor to keep you here in the school."

"Hold on, Akihiko-sensei. You're telling me that it was _Sakura-chan _who stopped me from getting kicked out?"

"Yup!

"And what happened to Haruko?"

Immediately, I saw Akihiko's expression turn dark. "That is none of your concern. Now, I'm very busy as you can see, so would you please get out?"

"So… you're busy reading your hentai manga book?"

"Exactly! I mean, no. Of course I'm not going to read them. I mean— Damnit!"

"Heh, I should totally blackmail you with this information."

"Don't you dare! I'll kick you out!"

"But didn't Sakura say that you couldn't," I said with a devious smile.

"Yeah, well… Psh… I like you, kid. You're the second person who could win me in a talk fight."

"Who's the first?"

"Who else?"

"Sakura," we both said together.

Akihiko-sensei went into a closet and pulled out a set of clothes. He walked over, gave me a small pat on the back and handed me the clothing. "I can see you have a good future ahead of you in being a detective." 'Oh, you have no idea' I thought with a small grin.

"Well, I better be getting back to Lunch. I'm so hungry I could eat ten bowls of ramen!"

Akihiko-sensei chuckled and replied, "You go do that. But please, don't tell anyone that I'm reading manga during work, if you know what I mean…"

"Sure, it'll be our little secret. Well, I'll see you later, Akihiko-sensei," I responded with a wink. 'Is Sasuke right? Can Sakura be the one who killed Haruko? Sakura… just… just what do you want?' Leaving the room with one last look, I sweatdropped when I saw the pirnicipal begin reading his ecchi books again.

I began, once more, to think about Sasuke's words while walking down the long hallway towards the cafeteria._ It's okay if you don't believe me, but just be on your guard when dealing with that bitch, Sakura. _'Damnit, Sasuke! What do you know?' I was so engrossed in what I was thinking, I didn't notice the person in front me.

"Oof! I'm sorry! It was my fault. I wasn't looking!" I cried out when I bumped into said person.

"It's okay," the person coolly said. Looking up, my blue eyes met with sea green ones that were slightly covered by red hair. Studying even closer, I noticed a small tattooed Japanese word on the left side of his forehead._ Love._

"Well… My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and remember it," I to break the awkward silence.

His eyes were suddenly coated with amusement, but were quickly replaced by his old ones. "I am Gaara. You're in my history class." 'Shit! That means he saw Akihiko-sensei embarrass me in front of the class!' Blushing, I finally asked, "S-so… Umm… Don't you feel awkward around me?"

"No."

"Great, another guy who speaks even less than the teme," I muttered silently. Remembering about the clothes in my hand, I questioned, "Gaara, can you tell me where the bathroom is? I need to change."

"Follow me."

I watched the back of the red-head and trailed behind him. Reaching the restroom, I walked inside a stall and changed into my new attire. Coming out of the lavatory, I was surprised to find Gaara sitting on a bench near the bathroom door.

"You're done? Let's go to the lunch room," Gaara suggested impassively.

Nodding, I walked side by side with him. "Sure, let's go." Once we got to our destination, Gaara asked me whether on not I wanted to sit with him. Nodding my head once again, I sat down next to him. Looking around, I saw a certain brunette facing my way. 'Was he staring? No, he was frowning angrily. But who was he glowering at? Me? No, he's not facing exactly towards me… Does that mean he's glaring at Gaara? What for?' Glancing at the red-head, I realized that he was also staring fiercely at Sasuke. What was going on?

**This is a bit longer! :D But, sadly… I can't update during the week because of school, so I'll try my best to update during the weekends. Even on the weekends, I have extra classes! TT^TT Why must my life be so cruel! Oh well, please review! It makes me extremely happy! :D**

Gaara: *glare at Duckass-Hair*

Sasuke: *glare at… at…* GODDAMNIT! WHY DOESN'T HE HAVE AN EMBARRASSING NAME LIKE ME?

Kat-Chan: Because I like Gaara better than you.

Sasuke: I'm going to kill you!

Kat-Chan: Go to hell. *kicks Sasuke into a hole that goes to the 'underneath'*

Sasuke: NOOOOOOO! WAIT FOR ME MY NARU-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNN! *voice becomes fainter and fainter*

Gaara: I think you're making him a bit too OOC…

Kat-Chan: I know, but it's fun making Duckass-Hair say stuff he normally wouldn't say!

Gaara: True…


	5. First Rival For His Love

**Uwah! I'm finally done with this chapter! ^_^ It's the longest out of the past 4 chapters. YAY! J-chan, you are the best for editing! :D And, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT 13 REVIEWS IN TOTAL! THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVAH!**

**xen665 – **No need to wait for more! :D Here you go! And it's long! *thumbs up like Gai-sensei and Lee*

**Echo Uchiha** – Thanks for reviewing chapters 1-4! You are awesome!

Sasuke: It was a peaceful week… Time to go through hell once again.

Kat-Chan: You got that right! Everyone enjoys watching you suffer!

Sasuke: Yeah, you're right…

Kat-Chan: Go die!

Sasuke: Okay…

Kat-Chan: …

Sasuke: …

Kat-Chan: WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE REAL SASUKE?

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! :D Slight mention of KakaIru (if you can find it) MAYBE some others. IDK right now.

**Warning:** BAD LANGUAGE! BEWARE OF THE WRATH OF NARU-CHAN!

Naruto: GODDAMNIT! I'M MOT NARU-CHAN!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto: YES! I FINALLY GOT NARUTO BACK! Time to work on the chapters!

*POOF*

Kishimoto: WHAT? A LOG? SASUKEEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke: BWAHAHAHAHA! *Slaps Naruto's ass.* This is _MINE_!

Naruto: OUCH! TEME!

Chapter 5: First Rival For His Love

**Third Person POV**

"Uh… Gaara… Why are you staring at the tem— Sasuke?" Naruto gazed at his newly made friend.

"No, it's nothing," the redhead replied.

"Oh, okay! Come'on, let's go get lunch! I'm starving," the naive boy beamed. As Naruto walked to the lunch line, Gaara followed, as well as Sasuke. Giving each other glares that could kill, the two boys stayed as far away as possible from each other. Naruto, on the other hand, did not seem to notice at all and hummed a cheery tune.

When the three students had finished ordering, Sasuke ordered, "Dobe, come sit with me."

Sticking his tongue out and pouting cutely, Naruto replied, "No. I want to sit with Gaara, who at least doesn't call me names, teme!"

"You're no better."

"What did you say, bastard!" Before the brunette could reply, Gaara unperturbedly said, "Let Naruto-kun choose where he wants to sit, Sasuke-kun."

"See! Look at how nice Gaara is! You… you're just a selfish asshole," said Naruto while pointing between Gaara and Sasuke. "You should be more like him, teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke uttered coolly. He looked like the whole conversation didn't affect him, but on the inside, he was seething with rage and jealousy.

"Hmph! Let's go, Gaara! Leave the stupid bastard alone to drown in his pool of emoness." Naruto huffed as he pulled Gaara to their table.

**Sasuke POV**

'I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll_ really_ kill him! How dare he take the dobe away from me?' I narrowed my eyes, watching Naruto tug Gaara's hand to the table where they sat. I clutched the plastic green tray in my hand so hard, it broke into two pieces and pasta went flying in the air, hitting the girl in front of me.

"Watch it, you fucking asshol— Oh, hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's furious scowl turned into a beaming smile as she brushed off the tomato sauce covered food.

"Hn," was my response, and I continued to hold the broken tray while watching the two boys talking and laughing (more like Naruto laughing and Gaara just nodding his head respectively as he listened to the younger boy rant.)

"You're looking really nice today, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Leaving without another word, I returned to my table to eat the orange that I managed to save. 'Orange… Reminds me of that dobe.'

The bell rang, and I grabbed my backpack, preparing to go to my next class, Health. 'Geez, who has Health classes these day?' Walking along, I remembered that Gaara was also in the class. Gnashing my teeth together, I forced myself to try to forget the redhead and think about Naruto.

Being one of the first ones to arrive to class, I choose my usual seat near the window at the back of the room. Sighing, I knew that the Health teacher would be several minutes late, so taking out a piece of paper, I began to draw. First, the hair of the person I drew had spiky hair. Moving onto the face, I drew innocent eyes and luscious-looking lips. Before I knew it, I had draw Naruto with a huge grin. Softly smiling, I started coloring the half-finished picture with color pencils. Once done, I carefully inspected the portrait, searching for any blemishes.

"And so, I punched him before he got a chance to steal my ramen, you know? I mean, what kind of person steals ramen? Then, I— What the hell are you doing here, teme?"

Glancing up, I saw Naruto standing at the entrance with Gaara. 'So, the dobe's in this class, too. Good.' Quickly, I neatly placed my almost complete drawing into my folder before the blond trotted up to me, leaving the tattooed boy. "Answer the damn question!"

"Language. And for your information, I'm in this class," I stated.

"Homeroom, which is Japanese, Gym, History, and now Health! Just how many classes do you have with me?" Naruto asked while furrowing his brows.

Digging out my schedule from the back of my binder, I handed it to Naruto, who snatched it out of my hands. He also took out his crumpled sheet, and started comparing mines to his, but not before muttering, "Only a stuck-up bastard like him could manage to keep his schedule all nice and unwrinkled." I wanted to retort back with a witty comment, but decided against it, and settled with a trademark "hn". That was when the dobe finished checking and looked like someone just stuck something up his ass. 'Actually, I wouldn't mind if _I _stuck something up his ass.' I chuckled darkly before glancing at the two sheets of paper Naruto dropped from shock. 'Ah, so that was the reason. Heh, lucky for me.' I smirked.

**Naruto POV**

'Why? Why was this happening to me? Why does this have to be me, and me only? Why do I, of all people, have to have all the classes the teme has? And why did I have to choose _Art_ as one of my subjects? I should've just picked Computers!' I screamed in my head. Then, I noticed Sasuke smile evilly as he looked at the two schedules.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Such a dirty mouth, dobe. You wouldn't mind if I cleaned it for you, would you, Na. Ru. To?" Sasuke murmured huskily and licked his lips.

I felt my face grow redder and redder by the second. 'How can he say something like that so easily?' "Sh-shuddup, you perverted bastard!"

"Hn. Why don't you sit down next to me, usurantonkachi?"

"Why the hell would I—"

"Okay, everyone! Get you butts in your seats if you don't want detention," said a silver-haired man, who walked into the classroom with a strange looking mask that covered the bottom half of his face and an orange book in hand.

All the students sat down except for me. The man raised an eyebrow and pointed to the seat next to the teme. I looked at the chair disgustedly, before begrudgingly sitting down next to Sasuke. I could even sense the dark laugh he was probably suppressing.

Yawning, the man who ordered me to sit, said, "You're probably the new student. Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Uh, what should I say?"

"Doesn't matter. Your name, what you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that."

"Can you introduce yourself first as an example?"

"Me? Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like a certain dolphin. My dislikes are none of your concern. I don't dislike anything in particular. My hobbies… I read Icha Icha Tactics. And I have no intention of telling you my dreams."

'So the only thing I learned was his name and his obsession for… dolphins and the porn books that Ero-sennin writes? Who even _reads_ his stupid books? I'm going to have to make sure Obaa-san kicks his ass when I go back.' "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen! What I hate is the three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to be fully cooked after putting in the hot water." Many of my classmates laughed at that. "My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen. And… 'I have no intention of telling you my dream'."

"I see… Well, sit down so I can take attendance and start class." Kakashi-sensei said dully ignoring my jeering. Obeying his commands, I took a seat and tried to pay attention. All the information he gave us, I knew. This was because in my training school (becoming a spy, of course), we had to learn all the body parts, vital points, pressure points, first aid help, and any other useful topics in case we ever encountered an emergency that required the knowledge.

Feeling bored, I stared at Sasuke and noticed he was drawing, no… coloring, something. "Pst… Teme. What are you doing?"

"Pst… Dobe. None of your business," he mocked. Clenching my fists, I was about to punch the bastard when Kakashi-sensei interrupted the proceeding action. "Is there a problem over there, Naruto?"

I didn't know what to say, but luckily, Sasuke did. "He was asking me a question, because he didn't understand and didn't want to interrupt your class for the issue."

"Alright, but next time, Naruto… It's okay to ask me. What was the question you had, anyway?"

"U-um… I wanted to know how… uh… how… guys get pregnant! I saw it on this discovery channel thing…"

There was an awkward silence before everyone started laughing their asses off. Even Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei had somewhat amused expressions on their faces. "W-what? Did I say something wrong?"

Once the laughter died down, the silver-haired man replied, "Genetically, a man can never get pregnant. What you saw on T.V was probably a woman who changed her gender by using surgery, but never replaced her female reproductive organs. Now, with that out of the way, can we please move on?"

"U-uh… Sorry. Yeah, you can continue…"

Feeling my cheeks burn for the millionth time today, I banged my head silently on the table. However, a deep voice interrupted me. "Usurantonkachi, you're going to destroy all your brain cells, and become even more stupid than you are now."

Sticking my tongue out, I kicked him in the shin, causing him to flinch slightly. 'He's even emotionless when pain is inflicted at him. What is he? A marble statue? If it was me who got kicked, I would've doubled-over in pain.' "Tch. Serves you right, teme," I muttered. Then, I realized that with Sasuke holding onto his leg, it gave me the chance of taking his drawing.

"Dobe, give it back." I heard Sasuke hiss while trying to snatch the piece of paper back. Refusing to give up, I pushed him away and looked at the picture. It was a beautiful half-colored sketch of a blue-eyed, blond-haired boy with whisker-scarred cheeks and— Oh, my god. It was me! Sasuke was drawing me this whole time? I didn't know whether I should feel flattered or freaked out by how well it resembled me. It was even better than the professionals Obaa-san hired to draw the criminals on certain missions. 'Did Sasuke like me that much? But we only met today. Is this what they call 'Love at first sight'? Could I be falling for him? No! I'm not gay! I like girls, like Sakura-chan!'

Still, I lost myself in the beauty of the artwork. I was so blown away, it startled me when a pale grabbed it away from me. Looking up, I saw Sasuke glaring heatedly at me. Rubbing the back of my neck, I sheepishly laughed, "Ehehehe… Sorry 'bout that… But you're a really good artist!"

Before the teme could reply, Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat to get my attention and said, "Naruto, I presume that there aren't anymore questions about pregnant men, are there? Or are you flirting with Sasuke-kun there?"

Feeling the color rise to my cheeks, I rapidly shook my head 'no'. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke smirking. 'At least someone's happy now.'

"Then I hope that there will be no further disruption, am I correct?"

"H-hai Kakashi-sensei," I mumbled out.

Sighing, I dug my fingers into my more-than-usual ruffled hair. 'Today must be the longest day of my life. So much unexpected things happened. My cover being blown, Sasuke confessing, getting such weird teachers, what else? Can things get any worse?' Just after thinking that, I heard people begin whispering behind my back. When I turned around, I saw Sasuke's fangirls giving me death glares, and the boys (the ones that weren't gay) calling me names like 'faggot', 'homo', and 'gaytard'. Feeling angry and hurt, I wanted to scream that I wasn't gay, but that would probably only earn me a detention. However, Sasuke seemed to notice my distress and glowered at the insulters. They immediately shut up when they saw his scowl and listened to Kakashi-sensei about the ten body systems.

When class ended, I sighed and decided to tag along with the teme since he and I were in the same classes, but not before telling Gaara 'goodbye.' Taking a look at my schedule, which I had to run back and get, I saw that Sasuke and I had Art. I walked behind him and tried to act nonchalant about having to follow the bastard, but it didn't fool him, for he looked at me with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Hn. So, you're following me now, aren't you, dobe? You're such a freeloader."

"Just shut the fuck up already. I'm tired of your stupid voice," I snapped.

"Oh, but that not true, is it? You actually love my voice, Naru-chan."

"First of all, I'm not gay. Second, I'm not 'Naru-chan'. And third, I hate you."

"I love you, too, dobe."

"Fuck you, teme."

"No. It's the other way around."

"Whadd'ya mean 'it's the other way arou—' OH, HELL NO! You're so wrong! I would never bottom!"

"Ah, so you admit you're gay," Sasuke said deviously.

"W-what! I-I am not! I'm just saying that if we do get together, I would be top. I mean, I'd top if I were gay. I mean— j-just forget this shit already. I'm too tired to fight anyway, you stupid asshole. Just take me to class…"

"As you wish, Princess."

"SHUT UP!"

**Normal POV**

"Ah… It's finally the end of school!" Naruto stretched as he walked outside the building. "Art was fun, but Biology with that… that… Orochimaru-sensei was scary. I think he's a pedophile. Meh, whatever."

"So, you're talking to yourself now, are you?" a black-haired boy walked up to the blonde.

"What do you want? We're in all the same classes, and I have to sit next to you in Japanese, Health, Art, Biology, and Calculus! Must you make my life worse _after_ school? What are you going to do, stalk me home?"

"Hn. Sure, why not?"

"Fuuuuuu! FORGET IT! Do whatever you like! See if I care, teme!"

Suddenly, a new voice came into the conversation. "Sasuke-kun, why don't you leave Naruto-kun alone? Can't you see he doesn't care for your company?"

"Gaara! You can drop the honorifics with me. Um, can you come to my house? It's okay if you don't want to, but I have some questions to ask you, you know, about this school and stuff. I know you're busy an—"

"Naruto-ku— Naruto, you're rambling. It's alright. If you want me to go to your house, then okay," Gaara agreed.

"YAY! Gaara, you're the best, unlike a certain stupid teme I know!" Naruto cheered.

"Thanks, I try."

"Dobe, are we going to go to your house or not?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"'We?' I didn't invite you, teme!'

"But you said that I could do whatever I like."

"Stop listening to what I say so selectively, bastard!"

"Sasuke-kun, stop angering Naruto." Gaara said composedly, but slightly ticked off.

"Hn. Why should I?"

"I'm serious. Don't make me hurt you."

"I don't have the time to waste on the likes of you."

Naruto, feeling the tension between the two, tried to maintain the peace. "A-ano… How 'bout both of you just come to my house?"

"Hn. Whatever."

"… Fine."

Naruto let out a breath of air he had been holding in once the waves settled down between the brunette and redhead. "Okay! Let's go!" However, what the blonde didn't know was that behind his back, Sasuke and Gaara exchanged countless glares that could make anyone break down and have a seizure.

**Whew… DONE! Well, Sasuke has some competition now! Beware Naru-chan… Everyone is out to get your ass! Bwahahahaha! REVIEW, POR FAVOR! ( I don't how to say 'review' in Spanish. I'm more of a Japanese freak than an espa****ñ****ol one. Spanish test coming up… -.-||| Man, I gotta study!)**

Sasuke: PRETTY RAINBOWS!

Kat-Chan: Shit, I think we broke him.

Naruto: 'We'? You broke him, you terrible writer! You made him too OOC!

Kat-Chan: I know! *sobs* Just try to share the blame, okay? I can't kill him like this! I need my daily Sasuke-killing! *walks off crying*

Naruto: Pst… Sasuke, she's gone.

Sasuke: YESSS! I didn't die today!

Kat-Chan: _Far off in the distance _*in angsty mood and threw a truck by accident*

Sasuke: HOLY SHIT! *truck lands on Sasuke and explodes*

Naruto: I was never here… *walks away*


	6. Did I Know You?

**Thank you all for waiting! :D Meh is back to present you with— drumroll please— *silence* eh… good enough— Chapter 6! You will find out *hand muffles mouth* You shall find out soon enough. Thanks again, J-chan!**

**Echo Uchiha – **Thanks for reviewing! :D

Sasuke: Ha! You only got one review this time!

Kat-chan: It's good enough for me! I should be happy that I got any reviews at all for my crappy story!

Sasuke: You can say that again…

Kat-chan: Grrr… *plans painful death for a certain Uchiha*

Sasuke: I have a chilling feeling that I'm going to die soon… again…

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! :D MAYBE some others. IDK right now.

**Warning: **Bad language! You have been warned… MWAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto: Naruto… I'll give you ramen if you come to me.

Naruto: RAMEN? Bye Sasuke, I choose ramen over you anyday!

Sasuke: Are you sure about that? *smirks evilly, gets duct tape and kidnaps Naru-chan* Kinky bondage time…

Kishimoto: SO CLOSE!

Sasuke: Oh and if you experience any earthquakes or tsunamis… it wasn't me.

Kishimoto: What do you mea— GAH!

(Note: Naruto is 16 years old now, and Sasuke is 17, and it's November 4th, 2010)

"SasuNaru" – Dialogue

'SasuNaru' – Thoughts

_SasuNaru – _Flashbacks

**SasuNaru** – Nothing… I felt like putting 'SasuNaru' in bold! XD

Chapter 6: Did I Know You?

**Third Person POV:**

Falling back onto the bed in exhaustion, Naruto closed his eyes and began to think about the crazy day. 'Stupid Obaa-san… Making me do this… Well, at least Gaara and Sasuke-teme have gone home,' Naruto thought. He sighed and decided to take a hot bath. Unwillingly, Naruto forced himself to trudge to the bathroom. Stripping himself of his clothes, he slowly simmered down into the water, and exhaled a deep breath of air.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, a certain brunette was also getting into a warm tub elsewhere. 'Hn… that Naruto… Reminds me of 'him'…' Sasuke sighed. Turning his head, Sasuke relaxed his muscles and began to picture 'him'. He had bright golden hair, like Naruto. He also had endless azure eyes that would draw anyone in like a moth to light and an unforgettable smile that was big enough to light up the whole world. "Naki… Why did you leave me?" Suddenly, flashbacks came rushing back to the Uchiha.

_"Hi!"_

_ "Hn."_

_ "I'm… five years old!"_

_ "Tch… Does it look like I care?"_

_ "Meh… What's name?"_

_ "My name? Why should I tell you? I don't even know you."_

_ "Hmph! I just trying to be nice. You seem lonely…"_

_ "Who said I was lonely?"_

_ "You always look sad… Come'on, tell me name!"_

_ "No."_

_ "Pwease?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Pwetty pwease?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Pwetty pwease with chocowate sywup?"_

_ "No, and I hate sweets."_

_ "Pwetty pwease with—"_

_ "Will you go away if I tell you?"_

_ "Maybe…"_

_ "It's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."_

_ "YAY! You told me!"_

_ "Yaaaay… Can you go away now?"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Wha! You just said you would go away if I told you my name!"_

_ "I said 'maybe'. Hehe…"_

_ "Ughhh… Since I told you my name, tell me yours."_

_ "Mmmm… It's secret! But can call me Na… Naki!"_

_ "Whatever, dobe."_

_ "Teme!_

Sasuke sat up abruptly. 'Wait… Naruto calls me that, too! Could he… No, that's not possible. It's just a coincidence… Yeah… A coincidence…'

_"SASUKE! It's a cocinthidence seeing you here!"_

_ "Naki… You mean 'coincidence', right? And are you trying to make me go deaf? I see that it's been 3 months, and you still haven't changed."_

_ "Can you stop be so… so… smart?"_

_ "It's called being sophisticated."_

_ "See! You even know huuuuuge words!"_

_ "I listen in class."_

_ "But we only in one grade! Teacher no teach us that much!"_

_ "That's because you're an idiot."_

_ "I dun know what you call me, teme, but same to you!"_

Sasuke shook his head. 'Naruto acts the same way Naki acts… But that's impractical! Naki died…' Sasuke cringed when he heard a honk from a distance away. He had learned to always stay far away from cars…

_ "Sasuke! Happy eighth birthday! Here's your present!"_

_ "Why the heck did you get me a necklace, idiot."_

_ "Hmph! I have one, too, see? You should be happy I even got you anything!"_

_ "Hn. I guess."_

_ "Put it on!"_

_ "Not now."_

_ "Don't make me do that 'please chocolate' thing again!"_

_ "You still remember that?"_

_ "Of course! That's the day I met you, and you became my best friend!"_

_ "Best friend?"_

_ "Yeah, that's what these necklaces symbolize! Now put it on."_

_ "Fine… hn… there. It's on. Happy?"_

_ "Yes, very! Race you to the park!"_

_ "Wait, Naki. It's dangerous on the stree—"_

_ SCREECH! CRASH!_

_ "NAKIIIIII!"_

Sasuke gripped the jewelry he had unconsciously took in the middle of the memory tightly as he was covered with cold sweat. The water had turned cold, but Sasuke was too tense to care. "Naki… DAMN IT, NAKI!"

"Little brother, I would prefer it if you didn't shout so loudly, even if you're jacking off in the shower," a familiar voice called from outside the bathroom door.

"GO TO HELL!"

**Naruto POV**

'Hmmm… What kind of information did I gather today? From Akihiko, Sakura is his step-sister. That means that Sakura could blackmail Akihiko into doing anything she wants… Tch. From Gaara when he was here, I found out that Ino, her previous best friend, might know something. I'll have to ask her tomorrow. And from Sasuke… Sasuke… Now, come to think of it… his name seems familiar. And the way I suddenly called him 'teme' was weird. It was as if it was a natural reaction.' I bobbed my head into the water for about a minute, trying to clear my mind, before pulling out, panting heavily. Sinking down into the lukewarm water, I gazed down at my chest and squeezed the necklaces. One was an aqua blue crystal and the other had the words 'Best Friends'. 'Huh… Best friends…'

_"Ugh… Where am I?"_

_ "In the hospital, Gaki."_

_ "Obaa-san? It's you! What happened?"_

_ "Apparantly, you got hit by a car… Stupid driver… Don't worry, I already kicked his ass for you. What I'm more concerned is how you're feeling. Do you remember everything?"_

_ "Of course! I know who you are, right?"_

_ "Yeah, I guess so… I think you should check on Sasuke, though. He's been traumatized after seeing you get hit by that car."_

_ "Who?"_

'Wait… Sasuke? No, I must've heard wrong. It has to be someone named Sousuke or something like that, right?' I tried to concentrate on business, but my mind kept on drifting back to Sasuke. 'Come on, Naruto think! Remember something! Anything! Ugh…' I climbed out of the bathtub and drained the water. Taking a towel and wrapping it around my waist, I walked back to my room. Pushing aside some ramen cups on the floor, I found a black backpack. 'Wait… Is this Sasuke's? I guess it wouldn't hurt if I looked inside."

Grabbing the bag, I climbed into my warm, cozy bed after changing into my pajamas and let my curiosity take over. 'Huhuhu… I bet the teme has some secrets. Time to find out!'

Opening the zipper, I was suddenly frightened by what I was going to find. Shoving away the feeling, I gulped and started to take out each item, one by one. 'Folder, folder, notebook, folder, notebook, binder, notebook, (just how big is this backpack?) folder, book, and— What's this?'

Staring down, I saw an extremely old sketchpad. Carefully, I turned to the first page, and I saw that it was a picture of a… park, and it was dated 1997. 'That was twelve years ago… I'm sixteen, and Sasuke must be a bit older… HOLY SHIT! Sasuke drew this at the age of four or five! The guy has got to be a fucking art prodigy! Also, the park seems strangely familiar… Did I live there once?' Flipping to the next page I saw a pond filled with beautiful, white swans…

_"#$%#, look! Those are pwetty!"_

_ "They're called swans, usurantonkachi."_

_ "Swans?"_

_ "Yes, swans…"_

_ "Butts look like teme's hair! Hehehe!"_

_ "…"_

_ "… #$%#."_

_ "Hn?"_

_ "Do… Do you like me?"_

_ "I—"_

'Wait! What's his name? It was too blurred! And what was he going to say next?' Racking my brain, I still couldn't bring back the memory. 'Maybe if I look at more pictures, they would bring back more reminiscences.'

Hurriedly, I flipped through the next few pages until I reached one that almost shocked my socks off. It was a picture of Sasuke and another boy. That boy had blond hair, shining, blue eyes, and a huge smile. To top it all off, Sasuke and the boy were wearing the necklaces I had. 'Sasuke… how… Is it really him? The one Obaa-san was talking about?' Taking a wary look at the date, I almost fainted. July 23, 2001, the day I was hit by the car…

**Third Person POV**

Sasuke walked into his room and plopped down onto his bed. He reached to the side, where he usually put his backpack. Feeling nothing around, Sasuke sat up abruptly and began to look for it around his mansion. 'Where the hell is it? FUCK! OW! Stupid fucking wall!'

"Little brother, what are you looking for?" A person suddenly came from behind Sasuke.

"None of you fucking business, Itachi."

"It must be that old sketchpad I bought you for your 5th birthday. I still can't believe you kept it for so long, but I guess you should since it consisted of 600 pages."

"Yeah, it's in my backpack. Have you seen it? Also, I'm only left with 10 pages. I ripped most of them out, Itachi."

"You ripped out most of your drawings? Oh right, after you met that Naki kid, you never stopped drawing the places you went with him. Come to think of it, I haven't even seen this Naki person. To think that he passed on at such an early age…."

"Just. Answer. The. Fucking. Question. And don't mention him ever again." I gritted out.

"Okay, okay, pushy much? Anyway, no, I haven't seen your backpack or— hey get back here! I wasn't done speaking!"

Tuning Itachi out, I began to think about the places I left it. 'School? No… I'm sure I had it after school. Naruto's house… NARUTO'S HOUSE! SHIT! He's probably looking inside my backpack!' Grabbing my coat and putting on my converses, I rushed out the door and followed the path I came back from Naruto's home.

I ran to said blonde's address and rapped on the door many times, but apparently, no one heard. Desperately gripping the doorknob, I twisted it, and it granted me immediate access into the house. 'What a stupid dobe. Who doesn't lock their doors at night? A rapist might go in an—… GAH! Don't think that! He's _mine_! I won't let anyone else touch him.'

Tiptoeing into the residence, I walked around in the dark because I didn't want to cause too much commotion, and I finally found Naruto's room. Opening the entrance, I entered the room quietly. What I saw stunned me to no end. There, in the middle of the bed, was Naruto sprawled out with his pajama shirt lifted so up, I could see his lean, tan stomach and chest.

Suppressing a nosebleed, I looked for my backpack and sketchpad. 'Tch, I was right. I should totally kill him for this.' My drawing notebook was indeed lying on top of Naruto's head. I took a deep breath and crawled over to the bed and gently took the sketchpad away. However, I was captivated by the face underneath the notebook. Those closed lids with their angel-like long lashes. The cute button nose and rosy cheeks. Lastly, the full lips hypnotized me, making me lick my lips unconsciously. Bending over, my lips ghosted over his slightly dry ones. Pressing down tenderly, I had to restrain on ravishing them in the fear of waking Naruto up. 'If Naruto wakes up, I'm fucked.'

The sudden motion underneath me caused me to pause, and before I knew it, those cerulean eyes opened slowly opened to meet my dark ones.

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured sleepily. His eyes bolted open, confused against my frozen lips.

'Yeah, I'm screwed.'

**YAY! Plot development! :D Now you know their past… So tragic… *Sniffle***

Sasuke: Hey, where's my Naru-chan?

Kat-chan: I don't know… *whistles*

Sasuke: What have you done to him!

Kat-chan: Nothing… I just gave him to someone else, since you don't deserve him.

Sasuke: *sharingan* WHO?

Itachi: Me.

Sasuke: What! Give him back!

Itachi: Foolish little brother. He is mine.

_kunais, shurikens, weapons in the air_

Kat-chan: *dodges* Hehe… This must be worse than death for Sasuke… Sibling rivalry! Me likey! Should I put sibling rivalry in this story? Need your opinions! :D *walks away*

Itachi: She forgot to say 'review please'.

Sasuke: Oh well, too bad! *chidori*

_More fighting ensues_


	7. What the Hell do you Mean?

**Ah! Sorry for the small delay! Stupid projects… Buuuuut,YAY! This chapter is long! (not really, just sorta…) But it will have to do! ^_^ Also, thanks J-chan! Anyway… for the sibling rivalry, I came to a decision/compromise… dadadum!**

**Yes sibling rivalry – **1 1/2 (made of imnotholly and Deidara Luv3r)

**No sibling rivalry** – 1 1/2 (made of anime-obsessed95 and Deidara Luv3r)

**This is because Deidara Luv3r kinda supported both sides. And, anime-obsessed95's argument was extremely strong, so I shall mix it the sibling rivalry with no sibling rivalry together. I know it may sound confusing, but you will all understand soon enough!**

**Echo Uchiha** – Awesome. Thanks for the review!

**anime-obsessed95 – **Mmmm… good point! You are too good at persuading me! Gah, stay away from me! JK XD

**xen665 – **YUS! I'm an evil person! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *choke, cough, choke* I… shall *wheeze* make more *wheeze* cliffhangers! Nah, not really. Just when it's needed, kay?

**Deidara Luv3r – **Arigatou for reviewing chapters 1-6! :D And thank you for your opinion! Lolz!

**imnotholly – **YAY! It will not be a complete rivalry, but good enough right? -.-||| Gomen… AH, I SHALL LET YOUTH TAKE OVER!

Sasuke: GAH! Why did you get so many reviews!

Kat-chan: CUZ I'M AWESOME LIKE THAT!

Sasuke: *Dies of heart attack due to the fact that Kat-chan received so much reviews*

Kat-chan: I should get more reviews more often. Bwahahaha!

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! :D MAYBE some others. IDK right now.

**Warning: **Ooooooooo… The ghost of bad language shall haunt you for life!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto: Y-yes! I-I *pant* finally got Naruto back! *battered and bruised*

Sasuke: Not for long! Fireball Jutsu!

Kishimoto: GAH! *braces self and lets go of Naru-chan*

Sasuke: HA! You will never, I repeat, never take Naru-chan away from me!

Kishimoto: FUUUUUUUUUUU! (credit to 'Fuuu' face. I love that face! X3)

Naruto: GODAMNIT! FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT NARU-CHAN! AND I'M NOONE'S PROPERTY!

Sasuke: Not until I'm done with you… *grabs Naru-chan and ties him up. Also includes blindfold and gag*

Kat-chan: *nosebleed* I love bondage…

Naruto: _In background… _A-ah! Sa-Sasuke! More… MORE!

Kat-chan: *takes out binoculars, writer's notebook and pencil, camera, and boxes of tissues* Now go away my readers, or read the story while I spy on them. Shoo!

Chapter 7: What the Hell do you Mean?

_**Previously on Chapter 6…**_

_Suppressing a nosebleed, I looked for my backpack and sketchpad. 'Tch, I was right. I should totally kill him for this.' My drawing notebook was indeed lying on top of Naruto's head. I took a deep breath and crawled over to the bed and gently took the sketchpad away. However, I was captivated by the face underneath the notebook. Those closed lids with their angel-like long lashes. The cute button nose and rosy cheeks. Lastly, the full lips hypnotized me, making me lick my lips unconsciously. Bending over, my lips ghosted over his slightly dry ones. Pressing down tenderly, I had to restrain on ravishing them in the fear of waking Naruto up. 'If Naruto wakes up, I'm fucked.'_

_ The sudden motion underneath me caused me to pause, and before I knew it, those cerulean eyes opened slowly opened to meet my dark ones._

_ "Sasuke?" Naruto murmured sleepily. His eyes bolted open, confused against my frozen lips._

_ 'Yeah, I'm screwed.'_

**Sasuke POV**

I quickly pulled away as Naruto sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 'Ahhhh, so kawaii!' His hair was ruffled from sleeping. He was wearing a pair of over-sized pajamas that showed part of his left shoulder, and he was still drowsy from just from waking up. 'Naruto looks just like an angel. _My_ angel. Fuck, he looks so cute like that! He's going to be the death of me someday.' I thought, holding back yet another nosebleed.

"Sasuke…"

My head snapped back and found the other boy looking at me curiously. 'Why isn't he screaming at me? He would've hit me and kicked me out of his house! Something's up…'

"Yes, dobe?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, teme! And, are you here for another sleepover?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

The sleepy boy suddenly seemed slightly taken aback. "H-how did you know my name?"

"What the hell. You told me your name today. Did you bang you head hard enough in Health that you forgot?"

Naruto wrinkled his forehead as he was in deep thought. "No… I only said my name was Naki."

"N-naki?" At that time, millions of thoughts ran through my head. 'Naki? Can he be alive? No, Naki is dead! But, just maybe? No!'

"Sasuke… Are you okay? You seem out of it."

"Dobe, this better not be a joke! I'll kill you if it is!"

"What the hell are you talking 'bout?"

"What do you mean, 'what the hell am I talking about'? You're not Naki!"

Naruto sighed and looked at me as if I was stupid. Oh, the irony. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Are you sure you're not suffering amnesia? Who would forget their best friend?"

"Best friend?"

Naruto sighed once more. "Sasuke, I just gave you a necklace a few days ago. See, here's mine." He patted his chest, in search of said necklace. Getting his grip onto it, he took out the hidden jewelry around his neck and showed it to me.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked with a sharp edge marring my usually monotone voice.

"God! Just how much did you forget? Geez, look at mine. It says 'Naki' and yours should say 'Sasuke'."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, knowing that it was exactly as he proposed. "Naki… Aren't you dead?"

There was a silence before Naruto, or Naki, bursted out laughing like the idiot he was and held his pained sides. Wiping some small tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing too hard, he finally gasped out, "Sasuke… are you sure… you aren't going… mental?"

"… Don't you remember getting hit by a car?"

"Yeah, I know about that accident. I recovered remember?"

"Well, you're in a different house."

"Hmm… Obaa-san moved me after getting hit by that car."

"Hold on… What year is it?"

"… Sasuke, don't tell me you forgot what year it is…"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine! It's 2001."

"… It's actu—"

"Uwah! I'm tired! Hurry up and go to sleep!"

"But—"

"No 'buts'. Just sleep."

"Where do I sleep…"

Naruto stared at me as if he didn't know who I was. "In bed. With me. Like we always do."

"W-what!" I sputtered out.

"Mah, fine, sleep on the floor." Naruto yawned as he crawled back into his comfy bed.

I stared at the blonde who was slowly falling into a deep sleep. Sighing (What is it? Sighing Day?), I took off my street clothes and climbed onto the bed. 'I can't believe this. Naruto might actually be Naki. Why does he suddenly know this now? Everything is so strange… Whatever, I'll just sleep for now. In the meanwhile, I have to pray that I wouldn't rape my poor Naru-chan in the middle of the night…'

**END OF CHAPTER! Lolz, just kidding! I'm not that evil. Oh and before you proceed, some of you may not understand why Naruto was suddenly Naki without his Naruto memories. This is because that Naruto is actually a heavy sleeper and since he suffered a bit of amnesia, he can't really recall many details from when he was younger and with Sasuke when he's conscious. However, when he is **_**un**_**conscious, he can remember. It's a bit like hypnosis. For example, you can learn Spanish, and you may think you forgot after a few years, but if you're under hypnosis, you can actually have a conversation in Spanish with the words/phrases you learned from before. Yeah, hypnosis is cool… It may not work exactly the same way as unconsciousness and consciousness, but imagine Naruto with awesome skills to remember without a hypnotist! Now, on with the story!**

_The very next morning…_

**Naruto POV**

** '**Ughhh… I feel something heavy lying on top of me… What is this.' I ran my hand on the… the… thing above me and felt a muscular chest. 'Definitely not a girl then.' Going even more up, I felt silky hair that spiked at the end. 'Seems familiar… It can't be, can it?'

Daring myself to open eyes, I peeked at the person, and met with a face that was inches away from mine. It contained of eyes that were screwed shut, a slender, pale face, black side bangs, and a slightly opened mouth. I heard the almost inaudible breathing of the person before snapping back from my daze. Screaming, I shoved the person off the bed and covered myself with the blanket that we were sharing just a few seconds ago. Hearing a groan, I saw the guy that I had just pushed down rise up.

"What the fuck was that for, you shithead usurantonkachi?" Sasuke glowered.

Apparently, the bastard was not a morning person. I quickly stuttered, "W-what the he-hell are you d-doing in my fucking b-bed?"

"Tch. Remember for your freaking self."

"B-BASTARD! TELL ME!"

"Stop being so loud in the morning, dobe."

"FUCK YOU, NOW TELL ME!"

Sasuke heaved a sigh and picked himself up before sitting on the bed. I, on the other hand, scooted further away from him. "I came here yesterday since I left my backpack. Then, I saw you asleep with my drawing pad on your face. Next, I kis—" The Uchiha hesitated before continuing, "I took the notebook away, and you woke up. After that, you became all psychopathic and said you were Naki and had the same necklace I had. Last, you asked me to sleep with you since it was a 'sleepover'."

When Sasuke finished, I was flabbergasted. 'Who the hell was Naki? It seems familiar. Ah, it's on my necklace. What does this mean? Also, I-I asked the teme to sleep with me?' I slapped myself hard on the face to make sure that it wasn't a dream, just to earn myself a sore cheek and a curious yet stern look from Sasuke.

I said the only that came to mind. "Get the hell outta my house, Sasuke!" Kicking the half-naked boy out and throwing his clothes and backpack at him, I shut the door tightly. Sliding onto the ground, I thought, 'Fuck… Do I have to face another crazy day at school?'

**Third Person POV**

Sasuke dragged his legs on his way home, clutching onto the clothes he was too lazy to put on. Once at his destination, he opened his front door just to have someone attack him.

"Where have you been, foolish brother!"

"Tch. I was out."

Itachi gasped as he realized his younger brother was half naked and had his clothes in his hand.

"It can't be! You didn't do _**IT**_,__did you?"

"First of all, stop being a perverted asshole, Itachi. Second, I'm too young to do 'it'. Third, I slept over at a friend's house and got kicked out before I finished dressing.'

"You have friends?"

Sasuke popped a vein and stalked to his room while angrily muttering something about annoying, stupid, perverted, older brothers. He reached his room and changed into his school uniform. Just as Sasuke was about to reach outside of his house, or mansion actually, Itachi, once again, tackled the younger boy.

Sasuke groaned before he sat up from the ground and rubbed the part of his throbbing head that had made impact with the ground. "Fuck, Itachi! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You still haven't heard all my answers!"

"I have to go to school!"

Itachi totally ignored Sasuke and continued, "AS I WAS SAYING… I'm not perverte—". Before the older Uchiha could finish, a door to the face stopped him midway.

"Geez… What the fuck is his problem? Yet somehow, I feel an impending doom…"

**Sakura POV**

"Sir, may I come in?" I asked outside of a door that said 'Biology'.

"Just get in here." A voice emanated from the entry.

Slowly, I turned the doorknob to reveal a pale man grading some papers. Without looking up, he asked, "It's 6:20 in the morning. Why are you here?"

"We have a new student in our class, and I spied on him, Orochimaru-sensei."

This time, the man lifted his head and gave me a look that said, 'so what?'

"A-apparently, he's an u-undercover agent that came to i-investigate on Haruko's d-death." I stuttered out under Orochimaru's emotionless stare.

Suddenly, his fist slammed into the desk, causing me to flinch. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" Before I could answer, he continued, "I have a plan, so all you need to do is keep an eye out for any evidence this boy may have. Who is he by the way?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, I see. All the better. He's in my class. Now get your lazy ass out of here."

"Y-yes, Orochimaru-sensei." I mumbled and left his office.

**Sasuke POV**

I took a deep breath as school finally ended. Naruto had ignored me the whole day, and as soon as I got close to him, he would immediately run off. During class, where we had to sit next to each other, Naruto would scoot far away from me. Determined, I vowed to get ahold of him after school, and here I was waiting at Naruto's locker.

"Move." How could such a simple word hurt so much?

"No. We need to talk." I said, not backing down.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly before finally nodding. "Just let me get my things." He opened his locker and stuffed his bag. Closing the door, we walked out of the school building.

"So… what did you want to talk about, teme?" Naruto silently said and looked down to the ground.

"Well, about this morning and yesterday, I—" I began.

Out of nowhere, a car screeched to a stop in front of me, making me recoil. Naruto turned his attention to the car that stopped after looking at me strangely. Getting a good look at the vehicle, I realized that it was—

"So this is your friend, little brother."

my brother's car…

"What are you doing here," I spat out.

"Now, now. Don't be so mean, _Sasu-chan_. I was going to tell you that I was going to pick you and your friend up today before you went to school, but you slammed the door in my face."

I twitched at the name 'Sasu-chan'. "Fuck off. Naruto and I are talking."

"You and that cute little boy can talk in the car, now hurry up and get on."

Balling up my fist, I was about to punch Itachi, when Naruto exclaimed, "Wow, Sasuke! You have a brother? That's so cool! Come'on, let's go!" Naruto tugged on my arm and pushed me into the car before I could protest. 'What kind of person goes into a stranger's car? It's a miracle how he became a spy.' Then, I remembered I was in a car and tensed up. Naruto, feeling my tension, cocked his head to a side and asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and forced out a "hn". I, then, faced the window, looking at the passing houses and trees.

After ten minutes, we finally reached my house, and I hurried out of the automobile, but not before hearing Naruto gasp in awe. His eyes sparkled under the sunlight and looked like giant aquamarines. The slightly cold autumn wind blew leaves of all different colors, swirling them around his figure. My hand was itching to draw this, so I made a mental note to do just that after Naruto left. Lost in the image, I was brought back to reality when Naruto pulled on my hand and followed Itachi.

Once inside my mansion, Naruto absorbed all the details of the things he laid eyes on. Itachi offered to make some hot chocolate and asked Naruto to sit on the couch. Still looking around like a curious fox, Naruto gawked at everything he saw. All I did was lose myself as I stared at him. Unable to take it anymore, I stood up from my seat and crawled towards him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, stopping his activity.

Leaning closer, I was about to ravish his lips when Itachi suddenly popped out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and little brother, try not to rape our guest, please." Naruto blushed hearing this, and I glared at Itachi. He went back inside the kitchen, and came out with two cups of hot chocolate. He gave one to Naruto and kept one to himself.

"Where the hell is mine, Itachi?" I said between clenched teeth.

Itachi raised a hand to his cheek and said with feigned innocence, "Oops! I must've forgotten to make one for you."

"Fuck you, shithead."

"It's not polite to curse in front of guests, Otouto."

"Like I fucking care."

Naruto intervened and said, "Ano, Sasuke… we can share if you want…" His face flushed red as he handed the cup to me.

Looking at his childlike face, my anger dispersed, and I took the container. Sipping a bit of the brown liquid, I grimaced at the taste; it was too sweet.

"Itachi, why did you make it so sweet?" I asked, repulsed by the pungent flavor.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you hated sweets. But it _is _hot chocolate, and it wasn't even yours to begin with." Itachi reasoned.

"Tch, a bunch of bullshit." I muttered and handed the cup back to Naruto.

For the next three hours, Itachi and the blonde boy talked while I just sat there sipping on the tea I settled for in the end. Sadly, Naruto had to leave after he realized it was getting late. Shutting the door for Naruto, I walked up to Itachi and glared at him, arms folded.

"Whatever is the matter, little brother?"

"Why the hell did you invite him to our house, Aniki?"

"Oh! I was just being nice. But, Naru-chan is pretty cute, don't you think?"

I growled at Itachi, for he used _my _name for Naruto. "Back off, Weasel. (1)"

Itachi smirked and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I stomped to my room and slammed the door. 'First Gaara, and now, maybe my own fucking brother… Who else will want your ass, Naruto?' Lying onto my bed, I tried to think of the memory of Naki. Then, I remembered something. 'FUCK! I forgot to ask Naruto about Naki! Stupid Itachi and his stupid car and his stupid hot chocolate.'

Groaning, I took out my backpack, and realized I had homework. It was all easy and once I was done, I took out my sketchpad and began to draw. Finally satisfied with my picture, I took a shower and climbed into bed. Closing my eyes, I immediately fell asleep, but not before thinking, 'Naruto, are you really Naki?'

**(1) Itachi means 'weasel' LOLZ! XD**

Naruto: Well… apparently… Kat-chan is now in the emergency room for extreme bloodloss from watching… Sasuke and I… *blush* I still can't believe you did that to me, teme! AND I can't believe you marked your name on me with hickeys!

Sasuke: Don't act like you didn't like it, dobe.

Naruto: Fuck you, Sasuke! And so, I shall be in Kat-chan's place for today. *clears throat* Ahem. Please review and (I can't believe I have to say this, but I'm getting paid) HAVE A NICE YAOI WEEK!

Sasuke: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!

Naruto: SHUDDUP! And, Kat-chan might be introducing some more characters in the next chapter. She needs to know what kind of characters you guys would like. You know… Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino (Kat-chan likes her Ino's nice unlike that bitch, Sakura), Temari, etc.

Sasuke: Are you done yet?

Naruto: NO! One more thing, many of you must have seen/watched doujinshis, right? Well, one of Kat-chan's favorites is Attenochi! (SasuNaru of course… *blush*) Oh, and I quote, 'KYAAAA! THIS IS SOOO KAWAIIIIIIII! YOU MUST WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!'

Here are the links:

**Attenochi - **.com/watch?v=WnizwhE74mc

**Giga (it's the sequel) part 1 - **.com/watch?v=JBA4F4r6ze8

**Giga Part 2** - .com/watch?v=MHZQGE7H-QQ

Sasuke: Are you done now?

Naruto: Yeah… why?

Sasuke: *takes out duct tape* More bondage time. *Evil glint in eyes*

Naruto: O口O Umm… I'm not done yet!

Sasuke: What else is there?

Naruto: Review Please?

Sasuke: You said that already. Now Naru-chan, BONDAGE TIME!

Naruto: GAH! SAVE ME!


	8. New Friends

**SORRY for the delay. I really wanted to write, but I have so much stuff I had to do! I still have a lot of stuff to do... TT^TT Anyway, I can't sob over my life, because Chapter 8 is here! :D But it's not as long as the previous chapter. I know, I suck. I had two weeks, but it's not enough. However, if I get my projected finished during the spring break, I get to write everyday (or every other day). SO, YAY? However, you would have to thank J-chan. She edited this chapter so quickly! If she hadn't you wouldn't have been able to read it today. So, give a round of applause of J-chan!**

**Echo Uchiha **– Lolz. This is a SasuNaru story, so it won't have SasuHina… Maybe KibaHina tho… :D

**Rowenna J. Anderson** – Kiba and Neji are in this story! But, Sai will have to wait. I have other plans for him! Mwahahaha!

**Xen665 **– I LOVE DOUJINSHIS! (*cough* especially hard yaoi *cough*) X3

**Deidara luv3r** – IKR? EVIL ITACHI IS THE BEST! XD

**LoveUntilWeBleed** – OH MY GOSH! THANKS FOR REVIEWING CHAPTERS 1-7! And, I did! Sai will have to wait though… I really want him to be on right now and call Naruto 'Dickless' and get him all mad, but sadly… it's not time yet. Maybe on the second case I have planned for this story.

**Although I updated, chapter 8 isn't as long as the previous chapter. I know, I suck. I had two weeks, but it's not enough. However, if I finish the project that we're supposed to get done during the spring break early, I get to write everyday (or every other day). SO, YAY? UWAHHH! I STILL SUCK! I MUST DIE FOR MY SINS! OH, FORGIVE ME RAMEN GODS! (It's an inside joke between J-chan and me.) *takes out gun and is about to shoot self***

Sasuke: No! Don't do it! *grabs gun away*

Kat-chan: B-b-b-but

Sasuke: No buts!

Kat-chan: B-b-b-but!

Sasuke: I said 'No buts'!

Kat-chan: Why?

Sasuke: Because I need you to continue this story!

Kat-chan: But…

Sasuke: Goddamit! Just read the chapter while Kat-chan and I settle this.

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! :D MAYBE some others. IDK right now.

**Warning: **Not as much bad words as before, but still beware.

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto: *huff puff* S-sasuke… you've already tortured me enough. Just give me Naruto okay?

Sasuke: Hmm… Let me think about it… NO!

Kishimoto: *whines* But Whyyyyyy!

Sasuke: Like I said before, HE'S MINE!

Kishimoto: Meanie…

Sasuke: Hn. And make me go back to Konoha already! I'm tired of waiting to rape my Naru-chan.

Kishimoto: Well, I can't, considering you took Naruto, the main character of NARUTO! GOD!

Naruto: YEAH! I'm the main character, so appreciate me more, you fucking teme!

Sasuke: You got one thing right.

Naruto: Nani?

Sasuke: I'm the one doing the fucking.

Naruto: … *blush*

Sasuke: *smirk*

**(Note: ****GAH! I miscalculated! Actually, Sasuke and Naruto are both 16 years old! STUPID ME! *bangs head on laptop*.)**

**Now that everything is out of the way, without further ado, here's chapter 8! :D**

Chapter 8: New Friends

Naruto POV:

Lying on the bed, I stared at the plain, white ceiling. The sun peeked out from behind the window curtains. Blinking my eyes a few times, I turned my head to look at the clock. 8:02 A.M. 'Oh. It's just 8:02— HOLY SHIT! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOl!' I opened closet fiercely and took out my uniform before rushing to the bathroom. After I finished taking a lightening fast shower, I tripped over a towel when I was getting out of the bathtub and hit my head on the toilet seat (thank god it wasn't inside the toilet bowl!) "FUUUUUUCK!"

Fifteen minutes later, I reached school at 8:25 A.M, still rubbing my forehead. Huffing, I ran through the hallways and clambered into my homeroom class. I wiped the beads of sweat that were dripping down the side of my face and leaned down to rest my hands on my knees for support.

"Naruto, why are you late?" Iruka-sensei's shadow loomed over me.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I sheepishly thought of an excuse. "Well, Iruka-sensei… I, um… I had to help this poor old lady I met on the way to school. She was so sick that I just couldn't bring myself to ignore h—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it for Kakashi. Seriously, he used that excuse already." Iruka cut me off. "Anyway, because you're a new student, I'll allow this to pass. Next time, you'll get detention."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei…"

"Good. Now go to your seat, Naruto."

I walked to my seat and found Sasuke holding back a laugh. Who knew the bastard could laugh? Sulking, I plopped onto the seat heavily. Sasuke's eye's twinkled with amusement, and I glared at him as I took out my notebook.

"Oi, dobe. Why were you late?"

"Hmph." I puffed out my cheeks and folded my arms together, ignoring him.

Sasuke, clearly annoyed, kicked me underneath the table. "OW! FUCK!"

"Naruto, language, please." Iruka-sensei said in a warning tone of voice.

"Hai…"

I heard Sasuke chuckle darkly, so I kicked him back angrily. It did not seem to affect him for he still wore an unfaltering smirk. Silently growling in rage, I aimed for his pride and glory. Sasuke cringed and held onto the part I had just kicked while cursing under his breath. I quietly celebrated my victory and did a happy dance inside my head. However, the stupid teme didn't give up and kicked me back, also hitting me straight in the… yeah… Anyway, it hurt so bad, I gnashed my teeth together and ended up banging my head loudly on the table.

Many people turned around to see what the commotion was all about, including Iruka-sensei. Tapping his foot, my teacher waited for my answer on why I was disturbing his class. I mumbled, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei… I kicked a bruise on my leg and it hurts a lot, so I accidentally banged my head on the table due to the pain."

Iruka-sensei sighed and turned back to his teachings. I glowered at the boy sitting next to me and kicked him once more just to be booted back again. Thus, a noiseless kicking war ensued.

Silently thanking the bell, the battle ended, but the lower half of my body was hurting like hell, especially my… part. Sighing, I checked my schedule and found out that my next class was Biology. 'Great. Now I have to face that pedophile, Orochimaru-sensei.' Plodding to class, I sat in my seat which was still next to Sasuke's because he was my partner.

When everyone was seated, Orochimaru-sensei came into the class with a wide… smile? Everyone was stupidified as they stared at the usually creepy-looking teacher grin.

"As you all know, I also teach the Chemistry class. Well, one of my students, Haruno Sakura, who mastered Chemistry, was chosen to help scientists. Therefore, she could obtain much more knowledge about chemicals: which ones are okay to use and which ones are deadly. I am extremely proud of her, and I hope many of you master Biology." Orochimaru-sensei finished his announcement and continued with today's assignment, "Now, today, we will study how to dissect a cow's eye. Partner A will get all the materials you need from the back table, while Partner B will get the procedures and data table copied down. You may start."

Since I was Partner A, I stood up and walked to get the dissector, cow's eye, paper towels, etc. Biology was my favorite subject despite _that_ incident. But it was so interesting on how all the cells worked together in such a complex manner. I looked fascinatingly at the glassy eyeball.

"Usurantonkachi, stop staring and hurry up. We don't have all day." A deep voice broke my concentration.

Sticking my tongue out, I stomped over to our table and dropped the tray that was holding everything heavily. "There, happy? Stupid bastard…"

"Hn."

We began to do our experiment, and I asked Sasuke to do the cutting. I couldn't let _that_ happen in front of Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you done? Did you clean up all the blood?" I asked with my head turned away from the body part.

"Why is your head turned?"

"No, reason…"

"Hurry up and take observations."

Slowly turning my head back to the table, I was met with a horrifying sight that left me nauseous. Sasuke's hands were covered in aqueous humor and a bit of blood. The blood… although it was not much in quantity, still brought back the memories...

"_Naruto! Get Back!"_

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

"_Naruto, Kushina, Get out of here!_

"_No! Not leaving Daddy!"_

"_Oh ho! Who do we have here? Is this your son, Kushina, Minato? You wouldn't mind if I took him with me, would you? HAHAHAHA!"_

"_NARUTO! LEAVE BEFORE IT—"_

_SLASH! Thud…_

"_DADDYYYYY!"_

"_Goddamnit. That Minato was getting annoying."_

"_Daddy? Why there so much red? DADDY?"_

"_It's no use, kid. I killed him. And I'll do the same to your mother. MWAHAHA!"_

"_Naruto, leave Mommy and get out."_

"_No, I not leaving Mommy!"_

"_Listen to Mommy and hurry up! Pleas—_"

_SLASH! Thud…_

"_MOMMYYYYYYYY!"_

"_Hehehe… It's your turn, Naruto…"_

"_No! GO AWAY!"_

"_Hey, hey! Kid, why are you running away? Why don't we play together?"_

"_Leave the boy alone, %$!$%#$%?#."_

"_What are you going to do if I don't, Tsunade?"_

"_Then I won't hold back. I have a large group of people waiting outside, ready to take you into custody."_

"_HAHAHA! You win this time, but I will come after the boy. Remember that!"_

"_Shit, he escaped. Hey Gaki, are you alright? Hey, Naruto? Naruto?"_

**Sasuke POV:**

"Naruto? Naruto? Wake up, you stupid dobe!" My blood was rushing and my heart was racing after Naruto fainted once he laid eyes on the cow part. 'Why did that happen? Everything was fine just a few moments ago! Why am I panicking? I never panic!'

Everyone was gathering around me and the blonde. 'Can't they take a hint? Why can't they just leave us alone?'

"Sa-Sasuke…"

My worried eyes met with his cloudy ones. 'Thank god he's okay!'

"What seems to be the matter, Sasuke?" a disgusting voice asked me.

Repulsed, I still answered, "Orochimaru-sensei, Naruto fainted at the sight of the cow eye after I dissected it. I think he may have hemophobia, the fear of blood."

"I think I know what that means, Sasuke. After all, I am the Biology teacher. Bring him to the nurse's office."

"Hai." Picking up the boy, who was slowly drifting to sleep, bridal style, I walked out of the classroom. 'Naruto… Why can't you tell me more about yourself?'

**Naruto POV:**

'Something feels so warm. It's wrapped around me. What is it?' Turning my head, I snuggled into the source of the heat to get cozier. I wrapped my arms around it and sighed in contentment.

"Dobe, I didn't know you were the cuddling type." A deep voice broke stopped my actions.

Jerking away from the source of the voice, I stuttered out, "W-why the h-hell are you in m-my bed again? And, oh God, why t-the fuck are you n-naked?"

Sasuke smirked and deviously said, "You fainted in Biology after seeing blood, and I had to carry you here to the Nurse's Office. You seemed cold, so I had to warm you up a bit, Naru-chan." He came closer with each word he said and licked his lips unconsciously.

Blushing madly, I squeaked and rushed to the other side of the room. About to go outside, I finally realized that all I had on were boxers. Groaning, I sped towards my clothes which were on the chair next to where I had just left. Not getting away in time, a hand grabbed my arm, pulling me back onto the bed.

"What's the rush? We're not done yet, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in my ear. The way he said my name so seductively made me shudder. He was about to continue his seducing when a knock on the door startled us. I pushed Sasuke down the mattress and pulled on my clothes in less than 5 seconds (yes, I counted). The doorknob to the opening opened slowly to reveal a boy with sharp canine teeth, red triangular tattoos on the side of his face, and ruffled brown hair.

"Yo, sup? My name's Kiba Inuzuka. I have a message for you," The boy that just came into the room said.

"Yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." I replied straightening my disheveled shirt.

"Psh. Dobe, he knows that. He's in our Biology class. God, you're stupid." Sasuke had returned to his usual, sadistic self.

"Fuck you, Teme!" I replied angrily.

"Whoa! You hate Sasuke, too? Niiice…" Kiba reached out a fist for me to bump.

Taking his offer, I did, but not before sticking my tongue out at Sasuke.

"Hn, whatever. What's the message you have to give Naruto?" Sasuke asked, ignoring my previous action.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Orochimaru-sensei said he wanted you to meet him after school." Kiba suddenly remembered.

'Me? With that pedophile? After school? Alone?' I screamed mentally. "Um… Can someone go with me?" I asked, frightened.

"Sure… I guess. I don't really know. I could go with you if you want. Hey, wanna sit with me and my friends during Lunch?" Kiba grinned widely, showing his teeth.

Before I could reply, stupid teme had to but in. "I'll go with Naruto. And, it's 'my friends and I', idiot. Also, Naruto is sitting with me. Not you. Not Gaara. Me." Sasuke said possessively. Somehow, it made me feel quite… warm and happy on the inside. 'Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. Why the hell do I feel happy? I must be going insane. Yeah, that's it! Insane.'

"No! NONONONONONONO! Definitely no! And what does Gaara have to do with anything? I can sit with whoever I want to!" I shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke said, oh-so-wordily.

Kiba sighed and tried to cool down both of us. "How about both of you just sit with us. I'll even make an exception for Gaara and Sasuke."

We huffed (actually _I_ huffed and Sasuke rolled his eyes), but agreed.

"Great! Let's go! Lunch's going to begin in about 3 minutes." Kiba beamed and pulled us out of the Nurse's Office and towards the cafeteria.

After a while, all the seniors piled into the lunchroom. Then, a group of students came walking to the table Kiba, Sasuke, and I were sitting at.

A boy stared and me and sighed. "Troublesome. Kiba, who is he?" The guy nudged his thumb at me. "I already know Duckass. Why's he sitting here?"

Kiba and I laughed at his comment of Sasuke while teme sprouted a tick near his forehead. Kiba replied to the unfazed boy, "That's Naruto and I invited him to sit with us. And yes, this is Duckass. He's sitting here because he wants to stalk Naruto." Sasuke's tick enlarged with each word Kiba said.

Kiba turned to me and introduced me to everyone. He pointed to the bored guy and said, "That's Shikamaru Nara. A lazy ass." Next was a blonde girl with a long ponytail. "That's Ino Yamanaka. A pi— OW! Okay, okay, you're not a pig." Ino cracked her knuckles, the ones that were just on Kiba's head, and said a 'hey' to me. Then, after Kiba finished rubbing his head, he pointed to a boy with gray eyes and… long hair? "That's Neji Hyuga, and his cousin is Hinata Hyuga. She's hiding behind him right now. Oh, and don't do anything that embarrasses her because she is extremely, emphasis on 'extremely', shy." Neji just stared at me blankly. Hinata peeked out from behind her cousin and stuttered out a 'hi'. Kiba continued and introduced a girl with two buns on the side of her head, making here look like a bear. "She's Tenten. She refuses to tell us her last name… I don't know why, though." Tenten held up her hand and gave me a 'victory' sign. I gave her a small smile and continued to listen to Kiba. He slung his arm around a man with sunglasses, mask, and a long coat. "This, here, is Shino Aburame. He barely talks to anyone. However, if you get on his bad side, I don't know what you're going to look like once he's done with you." I shivered at the thought, but nodded curtly at Shino. "And we're missing one more pers—" Kiba didn't get to finish as a guy in an… interesting, green jumpsuit with bushy eyebrows and bowl cut hair. 'Where have I seen this before?'

"AH MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! I CANNOT BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN ABSENT FOR TWO DAYS! I MUST ATONE FOR THE DAYS I HAVE NOT BEEN AT SCHOOL BY JUMPING ROPE AROUND THE SCHOOLYARD ONE HUNDRED TIMES!" The boy shouted loudly.

Kiba chuckled and patted the jumpy boy's shoulder. "This is Rock Lee. Just call him Lee. His role model is Gai-sensei. As you can see, he has the same hair, face, and annoying personality."

"AH Kiba! Who is this youthful boy? How come I have never seen a boy as youthful him?" Lee questioned.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, Lee. He's the new kid." Kiba answered.

Lee hugged me and screamed in my ear, "AH! I have made a new friend! Hello, Naruto! Let us be youthful!"

Finally letting go, I stumbled away from him and massaged my poor ear. Nonetheless, I still laughed with them. Suddenly, I remembered about Gaara. I stood on my tippy-toes and looked around for the redhead. Finally finding my friend, I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "GAARA!" He glanced over and gave me a look that asked me 'What?' I pointed to my seat and urged him to sit with us. He shook his head and mouthed a 'no'. I pouted and begged him until he finally agreed. Walking over to me, he isolated himself to the end of the table, where he sat next to me only. I could hear Sasuke growl at Gaara, but I didn't understand what it was all about.

Staring at the people around me, I smiled contently. 'Ah, yes. This is a good day. I'll ask Ino about Sakura later. AH SHIT! I still have to go to Orochimaru-sensei's office after school. Damn… I'll worry about that later. For now, I just want to relax with my… friends.'

**YUS! DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! :D Sorry for making it so short… I tried to make it longer, but I still epically failed… Sigh… Well, please review! :D**

Kat-chan: But there are other writers out there for SasuNaru!

Sasuke: … Good point. Here's your gun back. *about to hand gun to Kat-chan*

Naruto: *Rushed over and grabs gun before it is given to Kat-chan*

Kat-chan: No! D:

Naruto: Sasuke, you meanie! Why would you let Kat-chan commit suicide?

Sasuke: She deserves it…

Naruto: Don't make me shoot you! *points gun*

Sasuke: You wouldn't.

Naruto: Yes, I would!

Kat-chan: FUUU! Just give me the freakin' gun! If I don't kill myself and keep writing this crappy story, would you, Naruto, not kill Sasuke?

Naruto: … maybe…

Sasuke: O.O


	9. The Threat and the Strange Accident

**Alright, me is now back. I'm such a fail… I****'ve been practically doing homework every single freakin' day! I thought it was supposed to be Spring BREAK, not Spring BREAK THE STUDENT'S MINDS WITH A SHITLOAD OF HOMEWORK AND PROECTS! I mean, seriously. The teachers probably thought, "Hm… Since we have to grade homework over the break, why not let the students suffer, too? That's a great idea." To make things worse, my parents made me go to extra class, and the teachers there probably thought the same thing, too! AND THERE IS NO BREAK FROM EXTRA SCHOOL! O****v****O ! So please accept my sincere apologies… I thought I would have time, but apparently… IT'S THE TOTAL OPPOSITE! *pant pant pant* I am now done with my crazy ranting… Moving on now.**

**Echo Uchiha – **Yeah! *fist bump*

**LoveUntilWeBleed – **YAY! I love Lee, too! X3 And Neji… and Kiba. Kiba reminds me a bit of Naruto. That's why they get along so well! I'm so sorry for not updating. Stupid homework… Stupid projects… Stupid extra school…

**xen665** – (-^.^-) Thank you! :D

**Deidara Luv3r – **Thank you, too! :D I like Gaara! I haven't put him in 2 chapters me thinks… Sorry, but in this chapter, Gaara's not in it. It focuses on Naruto's mission and his feelings for Sasuke (that are growing. X3).

**There is a bonus at the end. See if you like it! X3 And it's lemon-scented! *wink wink***

Sasuke: Now that's what I like to hear.

Kat-chan: I know! It's pretty hot… It's my first time writing something as embarrassing as that though. *blush*

Sasuke: O.e You can act like a girl?

Kat-chan: OF COURSE I CAN, YOU IDIOT!

Sasuke: … And we're back to the old Kat-chan…

Kat-chan: Hmph! I'll show you!

Sasuke: Wha—

Kat-chan: Oh Sasuke-kun~! *grabs Sasuke's arm*

Sasuke: HOLY SHIT! I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WERE ACTING LIKE A GUY!

Kat-chan: *turns back to normal self and has a spazzed out look on face* Heh…

Sasuke: *lets out a breath that had been hold* Whew…

Kat-chan: Time for another round of death. *takes out a shovel*

Sasuke: I will now run away. *takes off*

Kat-chan: GET BACK HERE! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!

Sasuke: I DON'T WANNA!

Kat-chan: YOU HURT NARUTO BY LEAVING KONOHA, SO I SHALL GIVE HIS PAIN BACK TO YOU EXCEPT 1000x MORE PAINFUL!

Sasuke: I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE! I'M SORRY!

Kat-chan: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE, AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY!

Sasuke: *gets hit in the head by shovel and dies*

Kat-chan: YAYZ! See what revenge does to you? Hmph. And you killed Itachi… ANOTHER REASON TO KILL YOU! I'll kill you again when you come back to life!

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! :D MAYBE some others. IDK right now.

**Warning: B** to the **A** to the **D** to the **SPACE** to the **W** to the **O** to the **R** to the **D **to the **S. BEWARE! (Hm… reminds me of Evilious. Go check it out on Youtube! Awesome song by none other then the AKATSUKI TEAM! YAY!)**

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto: I give up…

Sasuke: you shoul— *gets hit in the head with a shovel*

Kat-chan: That was for Itachi! HMPH!  
Itachi: (from heaven) Foolish brother. You are a disgrace to the Uchiha clan for falling for that.

Kishimoto: YUS! I NOW HAVE NARUTO BACK!

Sasuke: (in hell) NOOOOOOO! MY NARUTO!

**GOD… I spoke… er… typed way too much today… This is what happens when I do not get to update. CURSE YOU HOMEWORK! These are the last things I gonna say before the chapter starts:**

**First, Thanks to J-chan, the best editor ever.**

**Second, Thanks to all who added me as their favorite author and favorited my story and reviewed my story. (XP too many 'and's but me does not care about grammar right now!**

**Third, Thanks for waiting patiently everyone!**

**Fourth, …There is no Fourth… So… Thanks for people who created bubble tea and ramen? :D**

Chapter 9: The Threat and the Strange Accident

Naruto POV:

The palms of my hands were all covered with slimy sweat. I wiped them on my pants to get rid the fluid. Taking a deep breath, I gathered up my courage and knocked on the door, in which it was labeled 'Biology'. I knew I should've asked _him_, or at least someone, to come with me…

"_Hn. I'll go with you."_

"_Forget it! I don't want to be anywhere near you, asshole! I can go alone and face that pedophile!"_

"_Tch. Don't make promises you can't keep, usurantonkachi."_

"_What the hell did you say, bastard? I'll show you!"_

"_Okay, fine. Show me then. I'm going to wait for you outside at the gate of the school."_

"_I never go back on my word!"_

'Ugh! How could I have been so stupid? I'm so scared that I might shit in my pants!' Slapping my cheeks with both of my hands, I nodded and waited for Orochimaru-sensei to answer.

"Come in."

Gulping, I twisted the knob and pushed open the door. 'Well, this is it. I'm going to get raped.'

"Ahhh. I've been waiting for you, Naruto. Come now. Take a seat right over there." Orochimaru-sensei pointed to a chair across from his desk.

"Umm… Orochimaru-sensei… Why do you need to see me," I asked after sitting down on the wooden stool.

"About that… Naruto, I would like you to join Chemistry. You seem quite capable. Also, you appear to have hemophobia. This _is_ Biology, so you would be dealing with a lot of blood. I don't think it would be healthy for you to stay in this class."

Snapping my eyes up, I stared at the currently smirking teacher. 'Wait… Chemistry? That reminds me of his announcement this morning! Sakura could obtain special drugs and chemicals! Does that mean she could use them as weapons, too?' I shook my head furiously and replied, "Uh, Orochimaru-sensei. I don't want to switch classes. I really enjoy Biology… And, I don't have hemophobia. I… I was just really weak because I forgot to have dinner yesterday and breakfast this morning."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he saw right through my lie. He was about to respond, but decided against it. Instead, he stood up and walked to the back of the room. Coming back with something tucked into his lab coat, he said, "Oh really? Why don't we do an experiment?"

Reaching into his white coat, the teacher pulled out a sharp knife. Taking an alcohol wipe, he scrubbed the blade and pressed it against his finger. My eyes widened as I finally realized what Orochimaru-sensei was doing. Beads of red liquid dripped from the shallow cut, staining the marble desk in front of him. My mouth went dry, and I couldn't swallow correctly, watching each drop of blood splatter onto the table.

"O-orochimmaru-sen-sensei… P-please, stop i-it." My voice was shaky, and I covered my eyes. _Drip… Drip… Drip… _I could still hear the splashing of the blood! I started to panic and run for the door. However, once I got there, Orochimaru-sensei was blocking the exit.

"Where are you going? I still have more things to talk about with you." Orochimaru-sensei chuckled darkly.

"G-get away!" I shouted frantically. 'This mission wasn't supposed to involve blood! That's why I agreed to this damn assignment! If I had only known…'

Brandishing his bleeding finger in front of me, it caused me to only stare at it uselessly. "Now, now. Naruto, I know you like Sasuke."

My heart skipped a beat at the name, 'Sasuke'. "Why the hell would I like that sadistic bastard?"

Orochimaru-sensei laughed in such a sinister way that it sent shivers down my spine. "I know you do. It's all in your eyes. Almost anyone can see it. However… if you don't give up on the 'mission' you were sent on right now, I'll make sure you wouldn't be able to find a single strand of hair left from him."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up after hearing that. 'How does he know about my mission? I don't think Sasuke would tell him that. Sasuke hates Orochimaru, too! Also, what is this feeling? Why is it overcoming me? I don't like that asshole! Then why, why? Why do I have to feel like this towards him? I can't possibly like him, can I? He's a pain in the ass, an annoying bastard, totally cold and heartless. But, just why is my heart so filled with worry that it aches so much and makes me want to break down and cry? Why?'

I stayed silent for a few seconds, no, a couple of minutes. Orochimaru-sensei, noting my internal conflict, grinned menacingly. "Alright, you can stay in Biology, and I'll also give you until after New Years to think about it. If you give up this mission, I'll let Sasuke live. If you don't, I'll kill him. And if you breathe a single word about this, death will only be too kind," he hissed.

Oh, how I wish I knew how to reply, but my mind was as blank as a new sheet of copy paper. The only thing I could do was nod my head stupidly, which I did.

"Now get out of my sight. Immediately." The snakelike man commanded.

"H-hai, Orochimaru-sensei." I mumbled out.

He stood to the side and let me go. Before I was out of the room, he whispered one last thing. "You're becoming more and more like your father, Naruto."

My eyes widened and I turned back around, but the door met my face, locking instantaneously. Sighing, I pushed some of my tousled, golden bangs out of my eyes and walked towards the gate of the school. 'Is what Orochimaru-sensei said true? Do I really like Sasuke more than a…friend? Also, what the fuck was with that last comment about me becoming more like my father?'

"So, what was it all about, dead last?" A voice protruded my thoughts.

Looking up to see the unemotional expression on Sasuke's face, I noticed some features that I haven't taken note of before. His extremely pale face that made him look like a freaking vampire (a sexy one no less!), his well toned chest and abs which were outlined on his skin-hugging shirt, an— 'Whoa whoa whoa… I'M GAY? NO! I'M DEFINITELY NOT GAY! I CAN'T BE!' Still, I couldn't suppress the blush that spread across my face and all the way to my ears. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared intently at me.

"U-um… W-we were just talking about my grade. That's all…" I lied through my teeth.

Sasuke gave me an unbelieving look and pushed back his black bangs, showing his widow's peak. 'Oh my god, that's hot.' Letting it fall back down, he let out a deep breath of air and puffs of hot air were visible on the cold, November day. 'This… is getting uncomfortable…'

"No, seriously, dobe. I want to know." Sasuke said in his gruff voice.

"That's the truth…" I replied, looking down, to avoid contact with his deep, coal eyes.

"Hn. I'm not buying it, idiot. You couldn't lie even if your life depended on it."

"I said I was telling the fucking truth, so why won't you fucking believe me, you asshole?" I literally screamed.

"Like I said. You're a terrible liar. And… I can sense that something's troubling you." Sasuke lowered his voice at the last sentence.

"It's nothing. I… I… I just want to go back home and rest." I whispered and ran off.

"NARUTO," the voice behind me shouted. There was an ear-shattering squelching noise to my left. I jolted my head in that direction, only to see a car speeding in my direction, only a few feet away. 'So this is how I'm going to die. Hit by a car, again.' I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact, but suddenly, I felt strong arms push me out of harms way.

I felt the rough concrete make contact with my arm, and I knew it was probably bleeding from the stinging pain, but that didn't matter compared to what I saw… There was so much red around the dark haired boy… Red… Why was there so much red, again? "SASUKE!"

Siren blared through the air and I could vaguely make out the figures of people rushing the Uchiha onto a gurney as I blacked out. 'Sasuke…'

When awoke, I was sitting on a hospital bed with a bandaged arm. I instantly sat up, wincing at the sudden movement. A black-haired doctor came in with the name tag of 'Shizune'.

"Shizune! Did Obaa-san send you? Where's Sasuke?" I hurriedly asked.

Shizune sighed sadly. "Yes, Tsunade sent me to watch over you. But Naruto, Sasuke is in danger. In this crappy hospital, we ran out of the blood that we've stored for situations like car accidents and such. I mean, what kind of hospital runs out of blood to give to patients? Also, we're only going to get the delivery of blood by tomorrow and Sasuke… he lost a lot of blood. If he doesn't get blood in...," Shizune paused to look at her watch and continued, "… in less than 3 hours, I'm afraid that… Sasuke may die."

My eyes widened to the size of dish plates. "No! That's not true!" I grabbed the bed sheets in a tight clump and thought hard. All of a sudden, an idea popped into my head. "Shizune, what is Sasuke's blood type?" I inquired hastily.

"Let me think… Ah! It's AB positive." She answered. "ALL THE BETTER!" I screamed in delight.

"Shhh… Naruto, this is a hospital. You have to be quiet… Anyway, what's your plan?"

"Well, since AB blood is a blood that can take all kinds of blood, I figured, I would give some of my blood to him!"

"…Why didn't I think of that? That could work… But, Naruto, you're weak, too. Plus, you're afraid of blood."

"It doesn't matter right now! You need to give my blood to Sasuke this instant!"

"I know. I want to, but I still need to test your blood."

"Why can't you just give it to him now?"

"I have to check your blood for HIV or AIDS or other diseases. It's the hospital policy."

"To hell with the hospital policy! I want to save Sasuke, now!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but we still have to. Don't worry. I'll only take about twenty minutes."

I sighed but finally agreed. Arguing would just waste time. I followed Shizune into a room and she held up some sort of device with a sharp needle at the end.

"This'll only hurt a little bit. Just a prick at the tip of your finger." She reassured.

Groaning, I held out my index finger, prepared to get stabbed.

"Do you want to look away, Naruto? I can't have you fainting, now, can I?" Shizune asked softly.

"No. I want to watch. I need to get used to seeing blood or else I won't be able to take on other important missions." I muttered, silently adding an 'and for Sasuke, too'.

The doctor gave a curt nod before proceeding. I felt the sharp pain on my finger and bit my bottom lip as I watched her do the activity. My vision swarmed, threatening to envelop me in unconsciousness, but I refused to back down. 'No. I must defeat my fear.'

"Alrighty. We're done. We'll just wait a few seconds for the machine to finish scanning your blood.

I listened to the whirring noises of the mechanism until a final DING ended it all. It sort of reminded me of a microwave where you make some ramen or something. 'Ramen... Speaking of ramen, I'm hungry. Yeah, I should go get some rame— NO! Stay focused.' I shook my head and waited for Shizune to finish checking my blood.

"Everything's good. A bit of high blood pressure. Probably because of all the ramen you eat."

"Hey! Ramen is the best! Do you dare diss it!"

"Fine, fine. Let's see. No HIV. Uh huh… mmm… okay… Good. Okay, Naruto. You're blood type is B positive, and I'm going to take some blood from you, now. Is that all right?"

"Of course!" I said confidently, but my stomach was doing somersaults from nervousness.

Shizune took all of the materials needed for the procedure of extracting blood from me. I watched the whole process. I stared mainly at the pack that was slowly filling up with red liquid. At first, the process freaked me out so much, I started hyperventilating. Shizune calmed me, making me take deep breaths. Also, I forced myself to relax by thinking about Sasuke's face whole time. Soon, I grew used to the course of action. My mind began to wander, but still remain on the topic of a certain brunette. 'Why am I doing so much for Sasuke? Why did he have to push me out of the way? He said he loves me… I guess this proves his love, but do I love him, too? I mean, look at me. I'm donating blood for him right now. But, friends do that for their friends, too. ARGGHH! This is so confusing!'

Finally, Shizune was done with everything and was rushing to Sasuke's room. I followed her, pressing a cotton ball onto the spot that had just been jabbed with a needle.

"Normally, visitors have to stay out of the room, but since you're the one who donated the blood, I'll make an exception." The doctor stated.

I nodded and advanced into the room. I was horrified at what my eyes laid on. Sasuke, there on the hospital bed, with many needles jutted into him and an even paler (if possible) color of skin. Tears rolled down my flushed cheeks as I clenched and unclenched my fists, completely forgetting about my cotton ball. 'I'm going to kill the person who drove the car the next time I see them.'

Suddenly, the door behind me slammed open. There was a gasp and the noise of shuffling feet that were getting closer and closer. I whirled around and found Itachi standing there, inching towards Sasuke's limp figure. Then, Shizune finished attaching the bag of blood to the IV stand and poked the needle into Sasuke's arm. I winced, as if feeling the pain for the boy in front of me.

Itachi tried to keep his composure, but was failing terribly. He dropped to his knees and stroked Sasuke's frail cheeks. I just stood there dumbly. Shizune had quietly left the room without another word to Itachi or me. I pulled up a chair to Itachi and he mumbled a 'thanks'. I took another chair and placed it on the other side of the bed. Itachi looked up and looked at me with an unexplainable emotion. "You… Naruto, right? Were you the one who gave blood to Sasuke?" I gave a small nod.

"Thank you… If it wasn't for you, my foolish brother would be dead right now…" Itachi said with a sad, but thankful smile.

"It's my fault that he's like this…" I almost inaudibly said.

"What do you mean?"

"A car was going to hit me, but he pushed me out of the way and got hit himself." I explained.

The chair gave a sharp screech as Itachi stood up. "Where is the bastard that drove the fucking car? I'll torture that son of a bitch and curse his or her family for eternity." Itachi angrily spat out. I sweatdropped at his exclamation, but I had to agree with him. I would, too, annihilate the fucking idiot's corpse after giving him a couple millions of kicks to the groin. Not too much.

Itachi and I exchanged ideas and our voices were rising by the second. Finally, we heard a grunt from Sasuke. Turning our heads, we saw the weak boy trying to glare holes into Itachi and my heads to shut us up. "What the hell are you two losers yelling about? It's disturbing me."

Itachi was about to hug Sasuke when the younger Uchiha cleared his throat and gave a sharp glance to the needles in him. Itachi immediately stopped in place and stepped away. However, that did not cause him to be quiet. "SASUKE! I was so worried about you! You could've died! What is wrong with you, stupid brother?" Itachi scolded. I chuckled at their brotherly 'love'. Itachi gave me a quick glance and shouted, "Naruto, here, was the one who prevented you from dying. He gave up his blood, even in his sort of weak condition, just for you. I guess he loves you, too, don't you think, Sasuke?"

I blushed upon hearing this and turned my head a bit, not looking at Sasuke. Nonetheless, I could still feel Sasuke's smirk.

"Dobe, you're okay, right?" Sasuke asked, worry coating his voice.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…" I managed to stutter out.

Itachi looked between the two of us and said, "Since Sasuke is all right now, I have to go to my night shift work at the office. Sasuke, take care of Naruto."

Sasuke looked baffled. "Isn't the usurantonkachi supposed to take care of me?"

Itachi thought about it. "Oh right… In your condition, you wouldn't be able to rape Naruto, so I guess Naruto will take care of you."

Sasuke growled and said, "I will never be uke."

"Who said anything about that?" Itachi laughed. He shut the door behind him as a pillow, that was thrown badly, hit the floor. I looked at the pillow and back at Sasuke. Picking the cushion up, I placed it neatly under Sasuke's head.

Glancing down and finding great interest in my feet, I muttered, "Sorry, teme…"

Sasuke looked confused. "For what?"

"For making you almost die because of me."

"Ahh… You're still on about that. Well, I guess I deserve a reward, don't you think?"

"What kind of reward?"

"It."

"It?"

"_IT._"

"_IT?_"

"IT!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh…! It! Wait… IT? I'm not doing _it_ with you, you fucking pervert!"

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, you'll do it with me?"

"NO!"

"No, you won't do it with me.?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, you'll do it with me?"

"UGHHHHH! NO, I WILL NOT DO IT WITH YOU! You know what? I'm outta here." I was reaching for the doorknob when Sasuke scarily said, "If you even touch that door, it'll be the last thing you do."

I gulped and turned around. Sasuke continued, "Stay here. For a night. With me. Now, get your ass over here."

I followed his commands. 'Geez. Sasuke's scary when he wants to be… But, he's hurt because of me, so I guess it's only fair if I do what he wants.'

I sighed and walked over to the chair and sat down. Sasuke stared at me and said, "Today's a Friday, and there's no school tomorrow. There is no excuse for you to leave this room. Do I make myself clear, idiot?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Sasuke-_sensei._"

Sasuke chuckled darkly and said, "That kind of turns me on, dobe."

I smacked him on the head and yelled, "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Unknown POV: ( I didn't know what to name it. Just read and you'll understand)  
"Kabuto, did you complete your assignment?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"You made sure that no one took your license plate number, am I correct?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good, good. Do you think that Naruto got the point?"  
"Yes, sir. I believe he now knows what kind of hell Sasuke will go through if he utters a single word about your meeting."  
"Very good. Very good. You may leave now."  
"Yes, sir"  
"Hn… Naruto, you will never turn me into the police. Never."

**This is where this chapter is supposed to end, but since I was such a fail and didn't update as quickly as I would've liked, here's a small bonus! Oh and this part may be a bit… non T-rated. More of a M-rated part. You can skip it if you want, but if you're a lemon loving freak like me, you may read it. It's just hinting at lemons though… You know… Implied? I know, I suck badly because it's my first time trying to write a lemon scented piece of writing. But don't blame me if you lose your eyeballs. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Naruto POV:

There was a moan coming from Sasuke. I checked my watch, 3:17 A.M. I straightened my back which was hurting from sleeping on the hard wooden chair. Rubbing my eyes, I murmured, "Sasuke?"

I listened and then there was small pantings and groans. "N-naruto. Ugh… You want this, don't you?"

Color rose to my cheeks. 'No, Sasuke's probably talking about ramen! It's just my hormonal teenage perverted mind'. I continued to listen to Sasuke.

"Fuck, Naruto. With your hands tied up like that, how can I resist pounding into your cute little ass? Shit… Naruto…"

'Holy fucking shit! It's not ramen! Sasuke's having a wet dream of me? This is bad!' I stood up from my seat and walked to Sasuke's side. Suddenly, my mischievous side took over. 'It doesn't matter. It's just a dream anyway. He can't do anything to me!'

I leaned down close to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Uhhhnnn… Sasuke-sama. You're so hard and big! I want to taste your delicious cum…"

Sasuke groaned hearing that. "Naruto, that turns me on so much. Why are you so good at this?"

"Sa-Sasuke-sama. I want you in me now… I… I can't take it anymore! I need you."

"Uhmmm… Naruto. You're so hot and tight. I don't want to ever stop."

"Hah… hah… Sa-Ah!"

"So, that's your sweet spot, huh?"

"AH! Sasuuuu… S-sto— AH! H-harder! Sasukeeee-sama! You're so deep! I think I'm going to come!"

"N-naruto. Ngh!"

"Sasuke-samaaaaa!"

Sasuke panted, and I just grinned like a cheshire cat. 'Heh… That was hot.' Slowly, Sasuke's hard breaths resided and returned to normal. I took one of Sasuke's hands and placed it into his stained pants. 'Let's see your reaction in the morning... Fufufu.'

The next morning…

I peeked open an eyelid and saw Sasuke stir. He looked puzzled as to why his hand was in his pants. He took it out and gave a small gasp. He turned towards my direction to make sure I was asleep. 'Psh… as if.'

Sasuke rang a bell that connected to the nurses' office and a lady came in. She helped him up out of his bed and took him to the bathroom. When the door finally closed, I let out the laughs I had been suppressing for a long time. Finishing my laughter, I stood up and stretched. As Sasuke came into the room after he was done cleaning off his cum, he gave me a dirty look. 'Damn… He must've heard my laughs… Shit, I'm screwed.'

"Dobe… when I'm fully recovered, I'm gonna pound your ass! Both ways!"

'Fuck… I'm really screwed…'

Sasuke: That was hot…

Naruto: I cannot believe you wrote that!

Sasuke: I know, right? It sucks more than crap!

Kat-chan: What the hell did you say?*aiming to kick Sasuke's groin*

Naruto: Woah, woah, woah. I need that in the future!

Kat-chan: *stops* Good point… That leads me to the next important thing I need to say:

DO YOU GUYS WANT LEMONS THROUGHOUT THE STORY? OR AT LEAST END IT WITH A LEMON? I LOVE LEMONS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCHHHHHHHH~!

Sasuke: Woah. Chill.

Kat-chan: That… sounded so weird coming from your mouth…

Naruto: XD

Sasuke: XP

Kat-chan: …. What should I do? AHA! X3 which is for… LEMONSSSSSSS!


	10. Finally Figuring Out Many Things

… **I feel terrible… How long has it been since I updated? MORE THAN A MONTH! O.o Oh shiz…I'msorry!**** I'msorry! I'msorry! I'msorry! I'msorry! I'msorry! I'msorry! I even got 10 freakin' reviews for just 1 chapter! O.O I'm not worthy of my awesome and loyal reviewers! GOMENASAI! *buries face in hands and weeps***

**anime-obsessed – **I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update for a month! Stupid homework and project and exams since it's the end of the school year almost…

**LoveUntilWeBleed – **YAY! NARU-CHAN TO DA RESCUE! And I'm sorry for not updating soon! :( *feeling sad*

**Rich Pureblooded Vampire – **LOLZ! Hurting Sasuke is fun isn't it?

**Echo Uchiha – **OF COURSE! SASUKE WILL ALWAYS AND FOREVER ALWAYS OWN NARUTO!

**jenny wkf –**Thank you for reviewing! XD *highfives back* LEMONS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! And although there is no lemon in this, there is an extremely limey part! :3 I hope you like it!

**Deidara Luv3r** – YES LEMONS! There is a lime in this chapter! X3 YAY! OF COURSE! We, the SasuNaru Fangirls, shall go kill Kabuto and Orochimaru! Then, we bring Sasuke back and watch Sasuke and Naruto do… citrusy stuff together everyday!

**dragondancer711 – **You've got it! Sadly, I only made a yummy lime in this chapter… I believe that when Sasuke and Naruto become older (after this recent case) they will be able to do all the yummy lemons they want! X3

**kittyperfect – **YAY! LEMONS! Sorry, but you're going to only read a lime… sorry! -.-||| Plus, Sasuke and Naruto are a bit too young to do lemony stuff, so after this case, we will be able to move onto the lemons! And thank you so much for reviewing! :D

**becks2317** – I can understand you… YAOI LEMONS FTW! *crashing waves in the background*

**The Awesome Shai** – HI YAOISIS! EVERYONE, THIS IS ONE OF MY AWESUIME YAOI SIS! J-CHAN IS MORE OTHER YAOI SIS! Of course we're gonna have lemons, silly! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe *laughing evilly*

**OMG! SO MANY PEOPLE WANTED LEMONS! :D We're all pervs… Hehehe…And, You would have to thank J-chan for editing this because she did it sooo fast and awesomely so I could update this story today! And, just so you know, this is long! And it has fluff! And it is my (and J-chan's) favorite chapter out of the rest! You'll see soooooon… And it has a lime… It's my first time writing something soooo… perverted! Please don't hate me if you think the lime sucks! J-chan said it was okay, so I hope you guys like it, too! Great, because of the lime, I'm gonna have to change the rating to M. AND, because I was such a failure, I'll allow everyone to inflict pain on me! TT^TT Still, I'm sorry!**

Sasuke: OH OH! I wanna slap you!

Kat-chan: Go fuck yourself! Everyone can slap me except Duckass-Hair here.

Sasuke: Why would I need to fuck myself? I have Naruto to fuck.

Kat-chan: …

Sasuke: …

Kat-chan: Can I watch?

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! :D MAYBE some others. IDK right now.

**Warnings:** SASUNARU, YAOI, EXTREMELY BAD LANGUAGE, LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMEEEEEEE! :D I was sooo happy (even though it'll probably suck…)

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto:I've decided! I shall finish the Naruto series with a SasuNaru open ending! Then, when I die, I'll give it to SasuNaru yaoi fans so they can continue the yaoi awesomeness!

Kat-chan: HONTOI?

Sasuke: Hehehehehe… Time to prepare the… toys… Naruto, do you wanna play with me? *holds up vibrator*

Naruto: HOLY FACK! *runs away*

Kat-chan: AWWWW! I WANTED TO WATCH!

Sasuke: Get back here, Naru-chan! *runs after Naruto*

Kishimoto: On second thought… I might not finish the series at all!

Kat-chan: THE FUCK? Hurry up and finish! I wanna see the SasuNaru ending, goddamnit!

**Now, I've been talking way too much, but I hope you enjoy this chappy as much as I did! :D**

_SasuNaru - flashbacks/dreams (Dreams huh? Wonder what's in those dreams.)_

'SasuNaru' and "SasuNaru" – You guys should all know by now…

Chapter 10: Finally Figuring Out Many Things

Naruto POV:

For the next few weeks, I visited Sasuke in the hospital every day after school. It was quite fun, even though the teme would make sadistic and perverted remarks. Then, I would punch him. The funniest part would be when he tried to punch me back and fail in a very un-Uchihalike manner. That would cause me to roll on the floor, laughing my ass off.

Reaching for my calendar, I stared at the date, December tenth. 'Oh! Sasuke's going to be let out of the hospital today. I better go with Kiba and the gang.' After Sasuke got hit by a car for me, the school has been buzzing with rumors. It was kind of freaky how Shikamaru guessed that Sasuke almost died was because he liked me. In those few weeks that Sasuke stayed in the hospital, I became great friends with Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and even Shino. Still, the bug freak almost killed me because I stepped on an ant by accident…

Anyway, I did manage to get some information about Sakura from Ino. She said that Sakura worked with Haruko on their Sasuke Fan Club. Sakura hated Haruko because Haruko was the president of the club and she, herself, was only vice-president. Then, one day, Sakura became extremely nice and treated Haruko like a goddess. The next day, however, Haruko went missing. Akihiko-sensei announced that Haruko died when she was in the lab. It was said that she accidentally breathed in a poisonous gas created by some chemicals that weren't supposed to be mixed together. After that, no one dared to use the two chemicals except for Sakura. Ino was about to continue, but she was cut off by a certain pink-haired girl who interrupted our conversation. I used to like Sakura, but all the clues made her the most untrustworthy suspect. Plus, Orochimaru knew about my mission while Sasuke didn't tell him. I was able to stay because Sakura persuaded Akihiko-sensei. How could Akihiko-sensei have known? Only Sakura. So, therefore, Sakura must be the one who also told Orochimaru.

Another thing worried me… Since Sakura probably killed Haruko with chemicals, that meant… she could do the same thing to me too! What's more, Orochimaru threatened to kill Sasuke if I told anyone about our meeting… I… I can't let Sasuke die… I think that car accident was meant to show me what Orochimaru is capable of. I cannot let that happen. Ever. Even if it means… to give up this mission. I… I think… I think I like Sasuke, too…

Sasuke POV:

'Ugh… Finally… I can finally get out of this stinky rathole they call a hospital.' I thought with a sigh. My arm was in a cast, but other then that, I was fine. There was a knock on the door, and I gave a small grunt to let the person on the other side of the door know that I did not want them here. Apparently, that person was an idiot and did not understand my sign and came barging into the room. 'Oh… no wonder that person was an idiot.' It was Naruto. And he brought his friends. And _Gaara._

"SASUKE-KUN! HOW YOUTHFUL YOU ARE! YOU RECOVERED IN LESS THAN A MONTH! I ONCE GOT HIT BY A CAR, TOO. IT WAS BECAUSE I WAS WALKING ON MY HANDS AROUND THE TOWN, AND WHEN I WAS ON THE STREET, A CAR CAME BY AND SMASHED INTO ME! IT TOOK ME A MONTH, SIX DAYS, 3 HOURS, 42 MINUTES, AND 21 SECONDS TO RECOVER FULLY! YOU ARE TRULY AMAZING. COME'ON, LET'S—"

"Shut up, Lee." Gaara suavely commanded. Still, it was of no use for the excited boy continued to rant on and on. I think it was about carrying a bed while hiking up a mountain or something like that.

I turned my attention to Naruto. "What do you want, dobe?"

"Stop calling me that, teme! The gang and I were just coming after school. We wanted to celebrate the fact that you are finally able to leave! Let's go get some ramen. Err… Kiba will pay!"

"Yo! I never said I was going to pay, you blonde idiot!" Kiba complained.

"Well, I said so, dog breath!"

"Fishcake!"

"Canine freak! And pets aren't even allowed in the hospital!" Naruto pointed to the creature inside Kiba's jacket.

"Akamaru is not a pet! He's a friend!"

"He's still considered a dog!"

"Oh yeah? Wel—"

"Oh my fucking god. Will you guys just shut the fuck up? It's giving me a headache." I snapped, rubbing my forehead wearily. "Also, we're not getting ramen."

"NOT GETTING RAMEN?" Naruto practically hollered while shaking my shoulders.

I slapped his hands off for the movement made my headache even worse. I glared at him and replied, "No. We're not. We're going to go to a restaurant like most normal people do."

"But we're not normal! Especially you. You're the one who's all emo and princessy," Naruto tried to reason.

My eyebrow twitched, and I struggled to fight off the feeling of strangling the boy in front of me. Finally becoming calm, I steadily said, "No. We are going to go to a restaurant and that's final."

"But who's gonna pay? No one's as rich as you!"

"Of course I'm going to pay, usurantonkachi. Now hurry up before I change my mind and make you pay."

Naruto looked doubtful, but finally agreed with a huge grin.

"Yosh! Let's go, everyone! We must go eat early and have a ten mile jog after that," Lee shouted as he thrusted the door open. Naruto also followed his example and marched to the front door of the hospital. Many nurses gave them a dirty look. The patients looked at the boys and whispered to each other. I caught a sentence of "I think they should be in the mental side of the hospital." Shizune on the other was trying to hide her face from embarrassment. 'Heh.' I thought sadistically.

During the whole meal, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were racing to see who could eat the fastest and the most. Neji, Gaara, and Hinata silently ate while watching the amusing show go on between the three boys. Shikamaru fell asleep in his bowl after eating… How could that guy sleep in all the commotion? Ino and Tenten were talking about the gossip going around school. Now, Naruto's choking. And— Wait… NARUTO'S CHOKING?

I immediately rushed over to the blond who was gasping to breathe. Everyone else looked uncertain at what to do in the situation. Shikamaru suddenly woke up and calmly said, "Someone hurry up and give him the Heimlich Maneuver, CPR or whatever it is to save him." He then fell asleep once more. What the fuck?

Anyway, Naruto was first priority. Gaara was reaching to do the job, but I beat him to it. I picked the blonde boy up and wrapped my arms around him to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on him. After that, for extra precaution, I decided to do the CPR, too. Looming over Naruto's face, I quickly claimed his lips and forced air into his mouth. Doing this several times, Naruto finally coughed one last time and regained his composure. However, his face was flushed, his hair was bed-ridden, and his clothes were tousled, giving him an I-just-had-hot-sex image. Crap… This was not good for my health.

Naruto, being the innocent, naïve boy he was, didn't even realize I just gave him a kiss. He flashed me a genuine smile and said as soft 'thank you' before turning around to yell at Kiba and Lee for making him almost die. Gaara glared at me, but I gave no thought to that at all. Slowing standing up from my kneeling posture, I slightly winced at the pain for I was not completely healed. Damnit… Sighing I sat back into my chair, thinking of things that would calm my 'little' problem.

I paid for all the bills and walked out of the restaurant, seeing Naruto waiting for me. "Dobe, why aren't going home like the others?" I asked.

"Well… Since you saved me and all, I decided I would go to your house and take care of you, given that Itachi's on a business trip. I don't want you falling down the stairs and breaking somewhere else on your body. It's already been through enough abuse," Naruto said, bashfully.

Taken aback, I replied, "Sure. If that's alright with you."

"YAY! Can we watch a movie?"

"Hn. Fine."

"A scary movie? I know, you're probably scared. You can hold my hand if you want during the scary parts, Emo Princess Sasuke." Naruto teased.

Although I was extremely pissed at that comment, I just said, "We'll see, idiot. We'll see."

**~|S|A|S|U|X|N|A|R|U| |I|S| |L|O|V|E|~**

"Oh my god! Don't put it in!" Naruto screamed as he hugged my arm, completely forgetting his popcorn. 'That sounded so wrong…' "If you do, all the demons would come out from the broken seal and kill you!" 'Ah much better…'

Naruto and I were watching a scary movie. 'It's not even scary, goddamnit! It's just about a stupid girl who thought that everything would be alright if she stuck a fucking key inside this treasure box keyhole thingy. Then, she would open the box and all the demons that were terrorizing the city would get sucked in, to disappear forever. However, because the girl was so stupid, she took the wrong box and was going to let even more demons loose in the world. What a fucking stupid girl. And how the hell is this scary? It didn't even have blood involved, which freaks the usurantonkachi even more!' Looking at the whimpering mess next to me, I let out a soft breath of air. 'At least, he's cuddling me.'

Looking at the time on my watch, it was ten after eleven. The film would end in about twenty minutes, so I continued to watch the fucking movie. Getting comfortable in my seat, I stared at the blonde, who entranced by the 'scary' film, until the end. Once in a while, during the movie, Naruto would bury his face into my shoulder, but still keep an eye out to watch. Noting his childish acts, I laughed silently to myself.

Finally, the stupid movie ended, and I got up to stretch my legs and arms. Naruto, on the other hand, was crouched in a ball on the couch and shaking with fear. Shaking my head, I picked him up bridal style, just to get smacked in the head. After receiving the blow, I instantly dropped the boy and glared daggers at him. 'This is what I get for helping him?'

Naruto's face was flushed red, but he was still shivering in fear. I picked him up and threw him over my left shoulder, the one that didn't get injured during the car accident, because it was the only way I was able to transport him somewhere without getting hurt badly. Naruto's fist pounded on my back, but I took no notice to it and continue to carry him upstairs. I suppose that Naruto could've attacked me and got off easily, but that would cause me to fall down the stairs. He wouldn't have wanted that, so that's why he probably stopped inflicting his beatings. At last, I reached one of the many guest rooms my house contained. I turned on the lights and threw him onto the bed. I was tempted to jump onto the bed with him and rape Naruto right then and there, but I don't think he would've appreciated that very much.

I turned towards the door and said, "Good night, dobe. If you need me, I'm in the room down the hall, to the left." Just as I was about to walk out the room, something, or someone, grabbed me from behind.

"T-teme… Can, I sleep in y-your room. I don't want you to g-get scared." Naruto mumbled, trying to keep a strong voice.

I rolled my eyes at the irony of his words. "It's quite alright, idiot. If you want to sleep in my room, knock yourself out. If you don't, stay in your room." Then, I turned back around, and walked out.

Naruto yelped as I turned off the hallway light, and he quickly chased after me in a hurry. Walking by my side, he looked warily at the bedrooms, closets, and even the fucking bathrooms! 'Perhaps, we shouldn't have watched the movie. Note to self: Never watch a movie above the rating of PG-13 with Naruto… Unless… Unless it's an erotic movie… Then, maybe we can watch them... Other than that, no.'

Reaching my room, I sat my queen-sized bed and watched Naruto attentively. The ramen-addict looked around my room with sparkly eyes, and paused at a certain object near my desk. I squinted to try to make out the item in the darkness. It took my mind a while for it to process what was on the table, but once it did, I gasped and lunged for the item. Annoyingly, Naruto got to it first.

"Sasuke, what the hell is this? Who was it?" Naruto giggled, and he held out a sheet of paper which was labeled: Sasuke's First Kiss.

A tint of pink grazed my cheeks, but I immediately downed it and looked sternly at Naruto. This was a good time to ask him. "Naruto. Who is Naki?"

"_Ne ne, Sasuke-teme!"_

"_What is it, Naki?"_

"_I was walking by the lake and I saw this girl touch her lips to the boy's lips. What is that?"_

"_Do you mean a 'kiss'?"_

"_A kiss?"_

"_Yes, a kiss. You kiss someone you like."_

"_Oooooh. I knew that! I was just testing you."_

"…"

"…"

"_Sasuke?"_

"_What now?"_

"_Can… Can I kiss you?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_I said, 'Can I kis—"_

"_I can hear just fine, thank you very much. But, why do you want to kiss me?"_

"_Well… You said that you kiss someone you like. And, I like you, teme!"_

"_What?"_

" _I sai—"_

"_I KNOW! I'm not deaf!"_

"…"

"…"

"_So…"_

"_So what?"_

"_So, can I kiss you? You like me, too. Right, Sasuke?"_

"_Hn. I… guess so…"_

"_So, it's perfectly fine if I kiss you!"_

"_Alright. Just one, though. No more."_

"_OKAY!"_

"_Mmph!"_

"_Mmmm…"_

"_THE HECK! NA__KI!"_

"_What?"_

"_What do you mean, 'What'? Why did you put your tongue in my mouth?"_

"_Well, I saw the girl and the boy fighting with their tongues. It looked like they were having fun, so I thought it would be fun if we fought with our tongues, too!"_

"_NO! That's called French Kissing!"_

"_What's French kissing? Are they French? So does that mean we were Japanese kissing?"_

"_Naruto! Are you stupid?"_

"_What? How am I stupid, teme!"_

"_The kiss is specifically called French kissing. Why? I don't know. But I do know that there is no such thing as Japanese kissing!"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yeah. Idiot."_

"_Stop calling me that!"_

"_No, idiot"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Idiot, idiot, idiot."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Make me, idiot."_

"_Oh I will!"_

"_Mmph!"_

"…"

"_DOBE! WHY ARE YOU USING YOUR TONGUE AGAIN!"_

"_Hehehe…"_

"_Oh, you'll regret that!"_

"_Hey, wh—Mmm!"_

"…"

"_Hah… Sasuke…"_

"…"

"_Running… out… of breath…"_

"_You will never put your tongue in my mouth. Got it?"_

"_Hah… okay…"_

"_Good."_

"…"

"…"

"_Sasuke?"_

"_What do you want now?"_

"_Can… we do it again?"_

"…"

"…"

"_Fine."_

When I went home that day, I took a piece of paper and smushed my lips onto it. Then, I labeled it "Sasuke's First Kiss". 'How did it get there by the way? This smells of Itachi… I'm going to kill him when he gets back from his stupid business trip. Anyway, woah… Does that mean, if Naki is really Naruto… I gave my first kiss to him? And that we made out? Maybe, if I kiss him again like that, he'll remember… I hope he doesn't hate me afterwards though. So, should I?' I looked at Naruto who was thinking about my previous question.

"Naki? Well… I heard you mention him before. And he is on my necklace. And… It sounds strangely familiar."

Taking a deep breath, I made up my decision. "Naruto. You might hate be for this, but too bad."

Caressing Naruto's whiskered cheeks, I leaned close to Naruto and whispered, "I like you, dobe." I saw Naruto's eyes widen as I gingerly placed my lips on his. Parting my mouth slightly, I licked the blond boy's lower lip, asking for entrance. Naruto looked confused, and I gave a small sigh. Using my tongue, I went between his lips and nudged his teeth. Finally understanding my request, Naruto widened eyes grew even bigger. Clamping his lips, he pushed me out. Growling angrily, I pushed him onto the back of the wall. This caused him to gasp out loud, allowing me access into his hot cavern. Pinning his wrists to the wall, I continued to kiss him fervently.

Soon, Naruto began to react and move his tongue shyly against mine, to much of my pleasure. That was… until he began to fight back and tried to dominate the kiss. 'Oh hell no. I'm seme here.' Refusing to back down, I fought for dominance, and, of course, I won. I always win.

I whispered with a pleased look on my face, "So, Naki. What type of kiss was that?"

Panting heavily, Naruto replied, "Of course that was French kiss! What kind of person doesn't know that? An idiot?"

Smirking, I said, "You just called yourself an idiot."

"What the fuck, Sasuke?"

"I remembered someone saying, 'What's French kissing? Are they French? So does that mean we were Japanese kissing?' Ring a bell?"

I sensed a note of deja vu flicker in Naruto's azure eyes. Pressing further, I stated, "Idiot."

"Teme, stop calling me that!"

"No, idiot."

"Stop it!"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

Naruto's eyes enlarged as realization dawned upon him. "S-Sasuke? Am… am I N-naki?"

"That's what I suspected when you were sleep talking."

"I think I know why I chose Naki as my coverup."

"Coverup?"

"Yeah, I was around five, am I correct?"

"Yes, I think so."

"So, I started to become a secret agent at the age of four after… after…"

"After what?"

"After…"

"It's alright. You don't need to tell me. Maybe some other time. Just continue with what you were saying."

"Where was I? Ah yes. The first lesson was to never tell your real name to anyone. Well, of course, there were special occasions, but I didn't' know them at the time, so I figure that everything would have to be codenamed."

"I see. With that in mind, I think I know why you choose 'Naki' as your codename."

"Oh really? Are you really that smart?"

"I bet I could've made a better secret agent than you."

"The fuck?"

"Anyway, getting back to the topic, you chose 'Naki', because it was easier for you to remember since it was the first two letters of your first name and the last two letters of your last name. NA-ruto Uzuma-KI. Therefore, creating the codename of 'Naki'." I concluded.

"Damn, you're smart."

"I know, I am."

"But I bet Shikamaru's smarter than you."

"He has an IQ of over 200! Of course he's going to be smarter than me. If only he would get off of his lazy butt and stop sleeping all day, I would consider him my rival."

"Heh. Too bad, I'm your rival."

"I don't even understand why you're my rival."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "I rival you in Health, Gym, and History!"

"I hate to admit this, but you kind of rival me in Biology, too." I said, annoyed.

At the word 'Biology', Naruto immediately tensed up, but he tried to cover it up as though he was stretching. However, I didn't miss it. "What's wrong, dobe."

"H-huh? O-oh! Nothing! It's nothing."

Giving him an unbelieving look, I crossed my arms and waited for him to give me an explanation. Naruto, feeling uncomfortable, faked a yawn and quickly said, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep!"

"A—"

"I SAID I WAS TIRED, SO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN BED AND SLEEP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Holding my hands up in defeat, I stepped out of my clothes, leaving me only in boxers. Climbing in bed, I pulled the covers up on top of me. Naruto stared and looked like he didn't know what to do. Shaking me head in exasperation, I lifted the covers slightly and said, "Dobe, hurry up and get in here. Weren't you the one who said you were tired and that you would kick my 'fucking ass' if I didn't go to sleep? Or… do you want me to kiss you again."

Blushing, Naruto dropped his blond head and slowly trudged to the side of the bed. I hugged the boy once he got onto the bed and into the covers with me. Smirking, I whispered in his ear. "I love you, dobe."

Feeling him tense up in my arms, I planted a small kiss to the back of his head to make him relax. I smiled contently and let my head rest upon his shoulder, breathing in his unique scent. It was an indescribable smell, but even through the sweat he had been producing since the movie, it was still a sweet aroma. It smelled much better than perfume or candy, and I was intoxicated by it. 'My first kiss… Taken by Naki. By Naruto Uzumaki. Whom I love and would die for… What are you thinking about right now, dobe?' was the last of my thoughts before falling into a deep sleep with my head still in the nape of Naruto's neck.

Naruto POV:

"I love you." Those three words made my cheeks flush all over. Thank the ramen gods that I wasn't facing him! I felt Sasuke kiss my head, and I forced myself to relax. I almost jumped out of the bed when he rested his head to my neck and… err… smelled me… But, that was beside the point. 'Sasuke… loves me? I like him… I don't know about love yet. But, aren't we moving a bit too fast?' I closed my eyes and listened to Sasuke's breathing. When it evened out, I knew that he was asleep. 'I should go to sleep, too.

_~Naruto's dream~_

_I was falling… falling… falling… I landed on the ground, unharmed. Squinting my eyes, I stared up at the blazing sun. 'Strange, I thought I was at Sasuke's house…'_

"_My house?" a voice intruded._

'_SHIT! I said that out loud?' I quickly turned around and saw Sasuke standing in extremely tight clothes. They were even tighter than the ones at the time he got hit by that car! 'Where are the fangirls that probably would've died of a nosebleed right now?'_

"_Well, if you want to go to my house that badly, we can." Sasuke smirked and with a snap of his fingers, we were in his room. I didn't like the smirk that still lingered on the black-haired boy's face._

"_So, why did you want to come to my house, Na-ru-to," Sasuke asked in a deep, yet husky voice. He licked his lips and crawled closer to me like a cat._

_Gulping, I backed up and into the bed. 'What the fuck? Why is the bed standing straight up?' Suddenly, I felt chains gripping my arms and legs and spread them apart, until I was in the figure of an 'X'. I tried to pull my hands and feet loose, but it was of no use._

_Sasuke, with a predatory glint in his eyes, approached me with a… KNIFE? 'FUCK! SASUKE'S GONNA KILL ME?' "GAH! S-sasuke! What are you going to do with that thing? It looks pretty sharp, don't you think? I suggest you put it away."_

"_Now, why would I do that, my Naru-chan? I have my little fox all tied up and ready for me to eat up. It would be such a waste to just let you go without having fun with you first." Sasuke leaned close to me and licked the shell of my ear. I shuddered, but not in disgust. Then, the bastard trailed down to my neck and gave it a few kisses and sucks. Moaning at the sensation, I stuttered out, "S-sasuke… Ngh… Stop i-it… Hah."_

"_I don't think so, dobe." 'He even uses that fucking nickname in my dreams? Way to ruin the mood!' "Stop calling me that, you fucking asshole!" I furrowed my eyebrows and was about to continue giving the teme a piece of my mind when I was __stopped short. Sasuke used the knife to slowly cut off each article of clothing on my body. First, he cut off my favorite orange T-shirt. Then, it was my cargo pants that had fallen victim to his sharp blade. This left me only in my boxers._

"_Naruto, you have a well toned body, don't you think so? If only you ate less ramen, I wonder what this body would look like." Sasuke said with a dark laugh._

"_RAMEN IS THE BEST!" I hollered angrily. 'How dare the bastard make fun of ramen!"_

_Sasuke just gave another dark chuckle. He came closer to me and kissed me. I gave a small, pleased grunt as Sasuke wrapped his tongue around mine, sensually massaging it. Sasuke smirked in a spazzy way. I mentally slapped myself for enjoying the pleasure. 'You're supposed to resist, man, RESIST!' However, before I could complain, the black-haired boy licked down my neck and gave it a suck._

"_Ngh… S-sa— mmn." I moaned in sharp gasp__s._

_Sasuke reached my collarbone and proceeded to mark that place, too! He, then, licked down to my left nipple and kissed it tenderly. I tried to hold back my moans, but I failed when Sasuke took it into his mouth and played it around with his tongue. He turned to the right one and gave it the same treatment. 'Ah fuck! This feels so good!'_

_Sasuke smacked his lips together and continued to work lower. He dipped his __tongue into my bellybutton as he went even further down. Finally reaching my boxers, he took the knife and cut that piece of clothing off, too! "Fuck, Sasuke! Can't you do it without destroying my clothes?"_

"_Ah so you do enjoy it. I thought you didn't want this. And also, your arms and legs are tied down. I can't take them off that way." Sasuke grinned deviously._

"_Then, take off these chains for fuck's sake!"_

"_No can do, dobe." Sasuke grabbed my member, making me groan. Pumping it slowly, he kissed the tip. Next, he began to lick it and dip his tongue into my slit. I couldn't stifle the moan in time and let it out as he continued with his actions. I was growing painfully hard! Sasuke, taking notice of this, took his hand away from the base of my cock and deep-throated me._

"_Ah… Sa… su… uhh… ke… Fuuuu….k" I incoherently mumbled._

"_I'm surprised you can still talk, usurantonkachi."_

"_Te…me… Fuuuu… Ah… k...you."_

_Smirking yet again, Sasuke licked the underside of my member and gave it a hard suck. That completely stopped me from being able to form complete words._

"_Ah! S'uke… Hah… ngh… ha… uhhh…" I let out a shriek as I came in his mouth. Sasuke swallowed all but one trail of white cum that dripped down his chin. Wiping it with his finger, he licked the fluid off._

_Panting heavily, my already red cheeks grew even brighter at the show. "Hah… Hah… Hah… You perverted… old man!" I screamed._

_Sasuke did not look pleased with the statement of 'perverted old man'. He growled and snapped his fingers._

_I had somehow turned around and was chained onto my stomach instead of my back. Also, the bed had finally regained gravity and settled down horizontally. Sighing in relief, I thought it was over when Sasuke made no move towards me. Oh, how wrong I was. Suddenly, I felt pain on my left butt cheek. It stung liked crazy! Narrowing my eyes, I turned my head to face the probably smirking boy and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. Sasuke, however, was unfazed by it and continued his actions. SLAP SLAP SLAP!_

"_SASUKE! STOP FUCKING HITTING ME! IT FUCKING HURTS, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed._

"_Such a dirty mouth… I'll teach you. And, from now on, call me Sasuke-sama." Sasuke said through clenched teeth._

"_The fuck I will, basta—" I was interrupted when Sasuke gave me a few more slaps. "WHAT THE FU—" This time, my ass was not met with a hand, but a large effing stick or cane or something of that sort!_

"_Oh, I see you're a masochist." Sasuke stated as he saw my dick grow hard again. He continued to spank me with the freakin' stick, and many moans left my throat. A tear rolled down my cheek from the pain. 'I'M CRYING?' I immediately stopped the waterworks and focused on my poor cock. Panting heavily, I grinded against the bed to get some friction to my member until I finally came a second time._

_Coming close to my ear, Sasuke lustfully whispered, "I didn't give you permission to come now, did I? For your punishment, why don't you give the real Sasuke the same show in the reality, and not here in dreamland? I wonder what the real me would be like. He's probably even more sadistic and perverted than. And, call him Sasuke-sama or Sasuke-sensei. I'm positive he'll love it."_

_All I could do was pant heavily, but nod nonetheless. My head was all mushy, and it was extremely hard to think. All I could hear was Sasuke calling my name many times. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." 'Sasuke?'_

"Naruto! Wake up, dobe!" 'Who the fuck is that? He's disturbing my sleep.' Suddenly, the voice stopped, and I felt pressure on my lips. My eyes instantaneously shot open and saw Sasuke straddling and kissing me. Pushing him away, I half yelled and half stuttered, "T-teme! What t-the fuck was th-that?"

"Hn. Took you long enough to wake up. You were moaning my name when you were sleeping. 'Ah! Sasuke!'" the raven mocked. "Were you having a dirty dream about me, Na-ru-to?" Sasuke asked huskily as he nudged my erection. I moaned, but I muffled it by turning my head around and buried my face into the pillow.

Sasuke was annoyed with this act and turned me back to face him again.

"What d'ya want…" I glared at him.

"I want to know what you were dreaming about to cause that." Sasuke nodded his head towards my dick.

Blushing, I refused to look at him and suddenly found Sasuke's ceiling quite interesting. The dark-haired boy grunted in irritation and made me look at him directly. I stared into endless black pools and melted in his touch. "Dobe, tell me. What were you dreaming about?"

Frustrated that I was acting like a girl, I replied, "I was thinking of Sakura-chan." 'Heh. That'll probably make him angry.'

"Oh, but why were you moaning my name?" Sasuke leered

'Shit! I forgot that part!' "I wasn't moaning it!"

"Fine, just tell me. What. Was. It. About?"

"Err… I… I… That was the second part of my dream!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Which was about…"

"Erm… You were an old man… And… you were smacking my bu— head," I corrected myself before continuing the lie, "with a cane because I ripped the newspaper you were either reading or doing a Sudoku puzzle."

Sasuke frowned and gave me a cold glare. He got off of me and opened his bedroom door. 'Yes! He believed me! And he said I was a sucky liar. Well, HAHA on you, bastard!'

"Dobe."

"Yes, teme?"

"You're a horrible liar. And I _**WILL**_ find out what you were dreaming about. You'll see," Sasuke vowed. 'FUCK! HE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!' I winced when Sasuke slammed the door.

I heard a distant watering noise and concluded that Sasuke was probably taking a shower. Looking down at my dick, I thought of Kiba in a slutty dress and shuddered as my erection finally went limp. Taking out my cellphone from my jacket that hung from Sasuke's chair from last night, I checked the time. 6:24 A.M. 'What the fuck? Is Sasuke always up this early?'

I relaxed my scrunched up face and smiled. 'Sasuke, I like you, too. I'll show it soon. Ah! It's almost Christmas! Alright. I'll show it to you then.' I pulled the covers over my head and drifted back to sleep.

**Whew… I'm such a perv… What did you think of the lime? :D I wanna know! And please provide criticisms! I wanna know how I can improve on my citrusy writings! :3 But, don't be mean and just say 'it suck', please? Tell me why 'it suck'ed. Pretty please? Soooooo, please review! :D Oh an just so you know, I have dedicated to write this chapter and completely did not do my Math project which is dueeeee very soon! AIYAH! I must hurry! Well, at least I have Memorial Day! And, I shall be doing a 'Quote of the Chapter' thingy cuz it's fun!**

**Quote of the Chapter: **It is not your appearance that captures me; it is your soul, your personality, and who you are. When I look deep into your eyes, I know you are the one for me. The one who will save me from the darkness. The one I would die for. The one that means so much to me. So, I admit it. I love you.

-Sasuke Uchiha

Kat-chan: Wahhh… So cheesy!

Sasuke: HEY! Don't use me!

Kat-chan: Well, I thought you loved Naruto!

Sasuke: … I do… Just use some other corny philosophers out there. Not me. Nuh-uh. No.

Kat-chan: Fine… Be like that…

Sasuke: …

Kat-chan: So… Can I watch?

Sasuke: Watch what?

Kat-chan: Watch you and Naruto do it like bunnies!

Sasuke: No.

Kat-chan: WHAT? Why the hell not!

Sasuke: Cuz I said so.

Kat-chan: You're sooo mean! And to think I wrote a lime for my readers and you!

Sasuke: *thinking about it* Hn… Fine. It'll probably turn the dobe on more…

Kat-chan: !

Sasuke: … If you do that again, it's out of the question.

Kat-chan: *grumble* I would kill you if I could. But, I need you to do some… things to Naruto with that. *points to bag besides Sasuke*

Sasuke: Oh this? Yah… I have all the things I need in there. Hehehehehehehehe…

Kat-chan: The people who can guess what's in this bag correctly can get virtual cookies! :D

Sasuke: Now, time to go catch my little fox.

Kat-chan: Indeed. Now, let us set off! *says in a British accent and sips some tea*


	11. We Know Who Naki is What's Next?

**Hello there! This is an unexpected update…**** (*cough* even though it was so late *cough*) I must thank J-chan for editing quickly! :D Meh is happy…=3= Anyway, back to business. OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE I GOT OVER 50 REVIEWSSSSSSS! ^_^ It's all thanks to you reviewers… Cookies anyone? Ice cream?**

**Echo Uchiha **– Thanks for being my 50th reviewer! You get an extra big chocolate chip cookie! :3

**LoveUntilWeBleed **– UWAH! It was my first citrusy thing, so I was a bit nervous. So, thanks for the compliment and for cheering me on!

**Deidara Luv3r** – Of course you can watch! Hehehehe… I'll bring the tissues. Don't forget your camera/camcorder though!

**Rowenna J. Anderson **– No need to wait for more! Sorry for the wait, though! LEMONNSSS FTW!

**Kittyperfect **– What… NO LEMONS? OF COURSE THERE'S GONNA BE LEMONS! We just have to settle with limes for now… Don't worry; there will be lemons even if it's the last thing I do! This case should end in a few more chapters!

**Today, I'm kinda sad though. Some idiot stole my iPod touch! It had all my favorite music and videos in it! It even had all my SasuNaru doujinshis! TT^TT I feel so sad that I wanna cry… Actually, I did… Boohoo. I shall cry again. *feeling depressed***

Sasuke: *poke*

Kat-chan: *no response*

Sasuke: Does this mean you're not going to kill me today?

Kat-chan: *still no response*

Sasuke: YAY!

Kat-chan: *crys/sobs* TT^TT

**Summary:** A blond 'girl' catches Sasuke's eyes and he sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away from him. But, how many people will try to get in the way of his and the new 'girl's' relationship? SasuNaru! AU

**Pairing:** SasuNaru! Hints of KakaIru and KibaHina

**Warnings:** SasuNaru, Sakura bashing, violent cursing, lime (yes you read right. There is a small lime.), bitchy Kat-chan who would be sulking the whole time reader is reading chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto: For the love of god, just give me Naruto! If you don't, I'll draw you as an ugly old man!

Sasuke: No! And even if you draw me as an ugly old man, I'll still be able to kick your ass! And then, I'll go rape my Naru-chan!

Kat-chan: I WANT MY IPOD BACK! SOME FUCKING BASTARD STOLE IT! IF I CATCH WHO THE HELL IT WAS, I'LL RIP THEM TO PIECES AND THEN SHRED THOSE PIECES IN A PAPER SHREDDER, THEN POUR ACID ON IT AND BURN IT IN THE PITS OF HELL!

Naruto: I'm glad I'm not as insane as everyone else here… -.-|||

**Alright****, enough of me being bitchy… Hm… During phonecalls, the other person's voice would be italicized. Yup… That's it.**

Chapter 11: We Know Who Naki is... What Now?

Third Person POV:

"Hey, Obaa-san," a blond boy yelled as he took a seat on the sofa in his temporary house.

"_What do you want, Gaki," _an annoyed voice came from the cellphone by Naruto's ear. Tiredly, Naruto turned on the speakerphone and set the device onto his coffee table by his couch. Sasuke had just left after staying over to help Naruto with his homework.

"Bah, you old hag."

"_Watch your mouth, Naruto. I can fire you!"_

"Bet'cha you wouldn't."

Naruto heard a sigh. _"Whatever. What do you want? Is it about the case? How's it going?"_

"Ummm…"

"_Naruto?"_

"I… I don't want to do this case any more."

"_What?"_

"I don't want to continue!"

"_Why?"_

"…"

"_Gaki. Answer me right this moment!"_

"…"

"_Hello? Are you still there?"_

"Yah… I'm still here."

"_Seriously, Naruto. I need to know."_

"W-well… Umm… I… I… It's because. Er… He… umm…"

"_Spit it out, already!"_

"I like this person, named Sasuke, and he's going to die if I tell you everything because this teacher at the school, Orochimaru-sensei, somehow found out that I was on a mission and I think that it's Sakura, a pink-haired girl who I used to like but is most likely the person who killed Haruko by using poisonous chemicals, since she's an expert at Chemistry, and because she wanted to be the president of their fanclub, but Haruko was the president and she was only the vice-president, so out of jealousy, Sakura most likely killed Haruko, and since her brother is the school principal, he could cover up the whole story and say that it was an accident, so I stopped liking her, and then Sasuke said he loved me and then I had this wet dream about him about a week ago, and I really don't know what to do because I freaking like him so much, so I really want to quit this case because Orochimaru-sensei threatened to kill Sasuke if I told anyone what I just said and OH CRAP! I JUST TOLD YOU!" Naruto gasped for breath as he finished his lengthy sentence.

Tsunade stared blankly at her cellphone before talking. _"I'm surprised you're still alive. That was probably the longest sentence I've ever hear anyone say. You'd probably beat the Guinness World Records…"_

"OLD HAG! THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!"

"_Yeah, yeah. So let me get this straight. Number one, this Sakura person is the one who most likely killed Haruko because she hated her and wanted to be president of some stupid fanclub. So, she murdered Haruko to gain the spot with chemicals that she was used to working with, right?"_

"Yes."

"_Also, Sakura has a brother __as the principal of their school, so she has a leeway of getting away with the murder."_

"Yes."

"_Next, you're gay for this Sasuke guy."_

"Ye— WAIT! Stop changing the topic!"

Naruto heard the lady over the phone giggle and grimaced.

"_Alright, alright. I just didn't quite get the teacher's name. What was it?"_

"It's Orochimaru-sensei."

"…"

"Obaa-san?"

"_Orochimaru?"_

"Err… Yes"

"_FUCK!"_ Naruto jumped at the sudden increase of volume in the other's voice.

"Hag?"

"_Naruto, I'm coming there immediately. Jiraiya and I are going to get on the next plane, and try to stay away from that man."_

"Orochimaru?"

"_Yes. Orochimaru. I don't have the time to give details now, but once we get to Konoha, I'll explain everything. Please, take care of yourself. That man is dangerous. One more thing, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, and Gaara were also sent by me. I was hoping to keep this a secret, but considering the situation, stay close to them. They don't__ know that you're on this mission, so to gain their trust, say 'Tsunadeisnumberone'. Don't do anything reckless like skip school to make Orochimaru suspect you even __more and decide to kill you."_

"B-but! Wai—" Naruto heard the dial tone. "Do I still have to do this mission," the blond boy whispered to no one in particular.

"Dobe?"

Startled, Naruto turned his head around, towards the voice. "S-sasuke?" Deep, black eyes bore into sky blue ones.

"What… what was that?"

"Erm… uh… umm… eto… ano… that is… it's… ah… W-what are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question first. Naruto, was all you just said true?"

"Uhhhhh…" Naruto heaved a sigh and finally confessed, "Yeah, but... how much did you hear?"

"It was about the time you said that you don't want to do the case anymore," Sasuke replied.

"Oh… um… I—"

"Idiot."

"What! I'm trying to protect you and you call me an idiot?"

"It's _because_ you're trying to protect me that makes you an idiot. I don't need protection."

"What the fuck! You were fucking hit by a fucking car and you say that you fucking don't need fucking protection? What the fuck is your fucking problem, you fucking asshole!"

"You said the word, 'fucking', six times and the word, 'fuck', two."

"BASTARD! IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU'RE IN THE DANGER OF DYING AND YOU DON'T CARE?"

"I don't care if I die if it's for you."

That immediately silenced Naruto, but not for long. The blonde boy began laughing until tears rolled down his cheeks. "T-that… hahaha… was so… so corny… The teme… ha… can actually be… hahahaha… be so … haha… cheesy!"

"Dobe, just shut up." Sasuke murmured as he captured Naruto's lips with his own. "I love you, usurantonkachi. You don't need to protect me. _I'll_ protect you."

**~|S|A|S|U|X|N|A|R|U| |I|S| |L|O|V|E|~**

Naruto and Sasuke were both sitting on the couch in silence. Naruto was reviewing the notes he had of Orochimaru and the case. No use in doing nothing when the secret was out. Sasuke, deciding to break the awkward atmosphere, said, "Hn. Idiot."

"What do you want, teme," Naruto grumbled.

"So, Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai are some people who may be able to defend you against Orochimaru. We're going to go to school early tomorrow."

"You forgot about Gaara. He's helping, too."

Sasuke clenched his jaw at the name. 'Why the fuck does he have to be a secret agent?' Sasuke thought. "Yeah, yeah. We'll talk to him tomorrow as well."

"Hey, why did you come back?"

"I left my keys here." Deciding to change the topic, the black-haired boy asked, "Are you still mad that I forced the kiss?"

"Hmph! Yes, what do you think?"

"Hn. I think you liked it. After all… you did have a wet dream of me." Sasuke smirked and watched Naruto's head bury itself into the notebook the tan boy was reading.

"S-shaddup!"

"But, why? Did you like my voice when I was fucking you?"

"We didn't go that far!"

"Ah? Why not?"

"Y-you woke me up…"

"Do you want to continue it right now?"

"WHAT! NO!"

"Too late." Then, Sasuke pounced onto Naruto causing him to topple over from his sitting position.

"SASUKE! STOP IT!" Naruto screamed and struggled underneath the raven. Accidentally, he rubbed his clothed member against Sasuke's, making both boys moan.

Sasuke licked the corner of Naruto's mouth and pressed his tongue against his prey's lips. Being the stubborn person he was, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his lips together, angering the other boy. Sasuke reached down and grabbed the blonde's member, causing Naruto to gasp. This gave the brunette the opportunity to memorize every crevice in Naruto's mouth.

"Oh, you're hard, dobe. Do I turn you on that much?"

"Hah… Sasuke… S-stop it! Assho—"

The two boys' action was interrupted by a knock from the door. Naruto fixed his clothes that Sasuke had made a mess of. Thinking of Tsunade punching him in the groin, his erection immediately grew limp.

Naruto opened the door to reveal a pink-haired girl. Almost right away, he narrowed his eyebrows but kept his composure. "Hello, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded her head curtly. "Orochimaru," Naruto flinched at the name but continued to listen, "sent me to tell you that he wants to have another meeting with you tomorrow morning. _Alone." _Sakura emphasized the 'alone' as she turned her gaze sharply at a figure that suddenly emerged at the doorway. However, her eyes softened and a blush dusted her cheeks as she saw Sasuke stand there with his arms crossed.

Naruto glanced between the two and an idea flashed in his mind. He suggested, "Sakura-chan. Why don't you have dinner with us? I can cook ramen!"

Sakura frowned at the thought of eating food with such high fats, sugar, sodium, calories, and cholesterol, but agreed after realizing she would be able to eat with Sasuke. Naruto invited Sakura to sit on the couch and brought her some tea to drink. While Sakura was looking at the flower vase on the coffee table, Naruto tugged on Sasuke's arm and whispered, "Pst. Can you come here for a sec?"

Sasuke gave a confused look but said nothing. Naruto forced a smile at Sakura and said, "Make yourself comfortable, Sakura-chan. I just need to talk to Sasuke for a minute." Sakura nodded and continued to look around the room.

Pushing Sasuke into the kitchen, Naruto told his friend about his plan. "Teme, this is a good opportunity! Obviously, she's in love with you, so you would be able to do get some information out of her! All you have to do is woo her for about ten minutes. I'll be outside doing… doing something."

"Hell no." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Eh? Why not?"

"I can't stand a minute, not even a second, alone with one of my fangirls. Especially Sakura. Since she's good at making potions or whatever the hell she makes, there's no doubt that she probably has a love potion hidden somewhere. Then, she's going to make me drink it and rape me or something. So, no."

"Awwww, you're just being paranoid."

"No."

"MEH! You said that you would do anything for me!"

"I never said that. I said that I would die to protect you, not to accomplish some crazy idea of yours." Sasuke pointed out.

"UGH! Just do it," pleaded Naruto.

"No." Sasuke turned to walk out the room.

"Fine, I was going to give you something special after Sakura left…"

Instantaneously, Sasuke stopped in his tracks, ears perked up. "Special, you say… Go on."

"I was thinking something along the lines of a blowjob. But, since you're so determined not to do it, I guess I can't force you." Naruto sighed and shook his head. Of course it was a lie. Naruto was definitely not going to give the brunette a blowjob, but anything to get the mission done. He raised his hands in a stretch and was about to walk out the kitchen, when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Just ten minutes, right?"

Naruto grinned foxily and nodded his head. Sasuke sighed and retreated. Walking, hands in pocket, he returned to the living room, Naruto right behind him. Unbeknownst to Sakura and Sasuke, the blonde stuck a small device on the underside of the coffee table.

"AH! I forgot! Sakura-chan, I only have enough ramen for Sasuke and me, so I need to go out and buy some. Please stay there. Sasuke, go give her some company. I'll be back in… in around ten minutes. Fifteen?" Naruto waved and rushed out the door with a backpack.

There was silence in the room, but Sasuke sat down onto the couch, but moved as far as he could away from where Sakura was seated. 'Why did the dobe take a backpack with him? Well, better get this over. Naruto, you owe me that blowjob.' Sasuke thought as he began to speak to Sakura.

Naruto POV:

I sighed and climbed a tree and sat on a thick branch located in my front yard. Placing an earphone in my ear, I turned it on and tuned it. Soon, I was able to hear Sasuke and Sakura clearly. The place where I put the recorder was a good spot. Rummaging through my backpack, I pulled out my laptop. Balancing it on my leg, I went to a software and set it up so I could have a clear image of the two on my laptop. I had hidden a camera in the flower vase on the coffee table. Sasuke was talking and Sakura had a shy smile on her face. All of a sudden, I felt a something clench at my heart. 'What was this feeling?' Staring at Sasuke and Sakura together made my heart feel… strange… An uncomfortable strange feeling. 'What is this gnawing feeling?'

Shaking my head, I took out a notepad and pencil, prepared to take notes. 'I can't think about that. I have to focus on my mission even though I don't want to do it. Stupid old hag. But, now, I'm scared to even think about Orochimaru. Is he really as bad as she says he is? Probably. I always got that bad, evil vibe from him. Alright, time to concentrate.'

Sasuke POV:

'Okay, I have to break the silence.' I took a deep breath and said, "So… Sakura…"

"Y-yeah, Sasuke-kun?" I heard the girl stutter out.

'Stupid. I hate it how those stupid fangirls keep calling me _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun_. It's annoying.' Swallowing my pride (I'd been doing that lately, ever since Naruto came along…), I continued to speak in a low and sexy voice that I always used to make Naruto blush. "Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you… Orochimaru… How is he?"

I saw Sakura gulp and her face turn red. It was disgusting. Out of the blue, she grabbed my arm. 'Great. Now I need to burn this sweater.' I was tempted to shake her off, but if I didn't flatter her, I wouldn't be able to get any information. Counting to ten in my head, I listened to Sakura speak. "He's fine. Why?"

"You seem to be his favorite student. Well, that's probably expected since you're so talented," I choked out, almost puking in my mouth.

"R-really? Sasuke-kun really t-thinks I'm talented?"

'Heh, savor this, 'cause I'm ain't doing this ever again.' "Of course. You're one of the best Chemistry students in the whole school. I bet you would make an amazing scientist."

"Well… that's what I always wanted as my future career."

"I think you'll accomplish anything you set your mind to."

"T-thanks…"

There was another awkward silence, but I broke it again. 'I'll just pretend it's Naruto. It's Naruto. It's Naruto. It's Naruto. Goddamnit, I hate you for making me do this, Naruto!' Closing my eyes and breathing heavily, I forced out the sentence, "Will… will you be my girlfriend?"

I heard Sakura gasp and saw tears well up in her eyes. She squeezed my arm so tight, I was pretty sure I was going to need an arm transplant. "YES, YES, YES! I LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN!"

I sighed, but continued with my act. "But, Sakura. There are some conditions. You need to answer my questions. Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded her head eagerly and said, "Yes, anything. Anything for you!"

"Okay. Let's start off with this. I heard a rumor of Orochimaru being evil, and you are working for him."

Sakura's eyes darkened and she replied, "So, what of it?"

"Hn… I was just thinking about how wonderful it would be to have an evil girlfriend…" I mentally smacked myself for saying such a stupid, unbelievable lie. Uchiha's are professionals at lying, goddamnit!

Strangely, Sakura believed me, and she became all cheery again. "Oh! Okay, then. Yah, Orochimaru promised me that if I worked for him, he would make you love me! Now that I have you, I can stop being his accomplice!" 'Wow, she's stupid. Why the hell would I love her?'

"Okay… Interesting. So, do you know what Orochimaru's purpose is? What is his goal?" I asked.

"Erm… He told me not to tell anyone, but… I trust you… Orochimaru has two ambitions. One of them is to be disguised as a common science teacher. However, beneath that guise, he's a mad scientist. He experiments on people, and now, he's limited on people to experiment on. Orochimaru commanded me to acquire more test subjects, and so I did. He wants to create clones of people. He, then, would have an army of his own to carry out multiple duties. Maybe take over the world like those diabolical people in dramas or kiddy hero shows? Who knows. His second aim is revenge. Apparently, an Uzumaki killed his parents. And, he witnessed the whole thing. So, yadda yadda yadda. He wants to kill all the Uzumaki family and that's about it." Sakura ended with a yawn.

As for me, I was horrified. 'Orochimaru does want to kill Naruto. Shit! I have to ask more questions to understand everything.' "Sakura, one more question. Were you the one who killed Haruko?"

"Oh goodness, no. I just brought her to Orochimaru. He needed test subjects. Now. Enough about him. Let's talk about _us."_ Sakura tried to purr seductively, and she draped her hands over my chest.

'Oh hell no. I'm not doing anything with her. I'm Narutosexual (1)! If I push her away now, she might get suspicious and tell Orochimaru.' I peered over my shoulders and saw a knives hanging in the kitchen through the doorway to the room. 'Can I kill her? No… I would probably have to go to jail…' Sakura stared at me and shut her eyes. Pursing her lips, she leaned closer and closer to me. 'FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!' I was about to shove her away when a bang came from the front door.

"Hey."

Naruto POV:

I clenched my fist as I stared at the laptop. Sakura was all over Sasuke like a dog over meat. I bit my bottom lip so hard, I tasted iron. 'Stupid Sasuke. Why did he have to go suggest being her boyfriend. I know it's for the mission, but isn't there any other way? Stupid, fucking, shitty, asshole Sasuke.' I gripped my pencil so hard, it broke into two. 'Well, at least I wrote everything down…' Climbing down, I jumped the last few feet and landed with a small thud on the grass. I stared down at my notepad, trying to read what I wrote. However, the letters looked like ants crawling everywhere. I saw red and angrily flung the notepad at the tree I had just been in. I slowly walked over to the oak tree after calming down a bit and picked up the book. 'Okay, time to go back in.' I dug through my backpack and found a bottle of water. Dumping it on my face, I felt a bit refreshed. Packing everything, including my laptop, notebook, broken pencil, and earphone, I took a deep breath and opened the front door to my house.

There on the couch sat Sakura ready to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke looked like the world was ending, and I would've laughed if it wasn't for the rage that was growing in my chest again. I purposely slammed the door and looked down to untie the shoelaces to my sneakers. While doing so, I muttered a 'hey'.

I kicked off my shoes and stalked towards them. Sakura looked displeased that I interrupted their actions, but I could care less. Sasuke, on the other hand, was probably thanking god. As for me, I wanted to tear Sakura's arm and leg off. Her arm was still on Sasuke's chest, and her leg was nudging Sasuke's thigh.

I put on a fake smile and said politely, "Sakura-chan. I realized that I had ramen hidden in the closet, so I came back. Thank you, Sasuke for keeping her company. Now, time to eat ramen."

I turned around and stomped to the kitchen. Sasuke followed and he grabbed my arm. "Dobe."

Shaking his hand off, I hissed, "What?"

"Why are you wet?"

"No reason. Now, go play with your _girlfriend_, why don't ya?"

Sasuke stared into my eyes and then, something clicked in his brain. He gave a knowing smirk. Oh, how I hated that expression! I turned my head and continued my journey to the kitchen. I cooked the ramen and ate in silence with Sasuke and the pink-haired bitch. Sakura kept giving flirty looks to Sasuke. I broke three pairs of chopsticks watching the whole thing, but I gave the excuse of them being defective. In the end, I only ate half a bowl of ramen and glared at Sakura as she left. She blew a kiss to Sasuke, and I couldn't help but feel the urge to stab the girl. After she turned her back towards me, I dropped the smile and glowered at her. Slamming the door, I pulled Sasuke by the collar and smashed my lips onto his.

Surprised by my abrupt action, Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times before kissing back fiercely. When his tongue asked for entrance, I gladly complied. I felt his tongue stroke mine possessively, and I moaned at the sensation. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. We only broke apart for air, but once we got enough oxygen, we dove back to capture each other's lips again.

Somehow we managed to get back to the living room. I pushed Sasuke onto the couch, breaking the kiss.

"Oh… Impatient to get in my pants, I see. I didn't know you were one for jealousy," Sasuke teased.

I huffed in response and began to pull down Sasuke's khaki pants. That's when it hit me. 'Holy mother fucking shit! I'm going to give Sasuke a blowjob? HELL NO!' I instantly backed away from Sasuke as I saw the bulge in his boxers.

Sasuke gave me a disgruntled look. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm not going to give you a blowjob, you bastard!"

"Dobe, you looked enthusiastic just a few seconds ago. Plus, you promised."

"Well… umm... I lied, so too bad!"

Sasuke shook his head at my childish antics. Then, the smirk that I hated the most and wanted to wipe off of his face came back.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just ask Sakura to do the job for me." Sasuke taunted. My eyes hardened at the name, and I swallowed my Uzumaki pride.

"Alright, teme. Just this once. After all, I have to repay you," I finally said.

"Repay me what?"

I sighed. "In my wet dream, you gave me… a blowjob… So, I have to give you one, too, as payment." Then, I gave him a brief summary of my dream. When I was done, I was blushing so hard, I practically felt like I was on fire.

Sasuke gave me a sinister smile. "Hn, I didn't know you were a masochist. Alright, Naruto. Repay you _master._"

"What the fuck! Just because Dream Sasuke told me to call you 'master' doesn't mean I'll do it!"

"But I got you essential information. You owe me. And, on that night at the hospital, didn't you call me 'Sasuke-sama'?"

I flushed at the thought. Before, it was just an innocent joke. Who would've thought that it would really happen? I exhaled a deep breath, but nodded. 'I guess Sasuke likes roleplay.' Sasuke pulled up his pants, walked to the front door and pretended to take off his shoes. I followed him and stood by the doorway.

"W-welcome back, Sasuke-sama. What wo-would you like to have f-for dinner today? Ramen?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Hmm… No, I would much rather eat _you_, my dearest maid."

I rolled my eyes as Sasuke leaned in to capture my lips with his. I granted him access into my mouth and a tongue war began. Then, he pulled away, leaving only a thin trail of saliva connecting us. He took ahold of my wrist and pulled me towards the dining room. Sasuke sat himself on the chair and pulled me towards him.

"Naruto, I bet you didn't eat a lot today. You don't have to worry about me for now. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and dig in?" Sasuke whispered sexily.

I felt the blood rush south at the tone. Before I met Sasuke, I probably would've been disgusted at the suggestion, but now, it was just a turn on.

I nodded and kneeled down slowly. "Sasuke-sama. May… may I have… have…"

"Have what?" Sasuke teased

I gulped and chanted, "Have… have… have… have…"

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know what you're saying, Naruto. I'm not a mind-reader. I can't help you until you say it."

"M-may...have… bastard… dick… Please?"

Sasuke sighed and smiled. "Okay, then."

'He's sighing? I'm the one who should be sighing here, asshole! Better get this done with.' I shakily reached for his pants. I slowly unbuttoned the khakis and pulled the zipper down. Pushing the cloth down, Sasuke was left with boxers. I pulled them down, too, to face a large erection. 'Damnit! He's bigger than me. That's not fair! It's probably seven inches and a half long… GAH! I HATE YOU, TEME!'

Swallowing hard, I grasped the engorged flesh with both hands and brought it to my lips. Trying to remember what the girl did in one of Pervy-sensei's Icha-Icha books that he made me read, I breathed hot, moist air on top of Sasuke's member. I felt Sasuke shudder in pleasure, and that… that made me feel good… It made me feel… feel like I was the only one who could make Sasuke feel this way. Not Sakura… But me.

I kissed the tip and nipped at it, occasionally pumping the muscle. Next, I gave a daring lick to the top and watched for Sasuke's reaction. His eyes were half-lidded and his hands were entangled in my hair. I reminisced back to the dream and did the same thing Dream Sasuke did to me. I dipped my tongue into the slit of the real Sasuke's member, relishing in the moan that he released.

I swirled my tongue on the tip of Sasuke's dick. I tried to deep-throat the boy, but failed as I almost gagged. 'I'm going to need practice...' I could feel Sasuke's climax close, so I gave one last suck. After that, everything exploded with white. I tried to swallow everything, but still, a few drops of cum dripped down my chin. It… it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would've taste. Kind of a… tinge of… citrusy flavor… like… I don't know… an indescribable taste, I guess. Before I could wipe off the beads of white liquid, Sasuke took my face in his hands and licked the remaining bits. Smacking his lips, he kissed me one last time and brought me to my room to sleep. No words had to be said. I knew what he wanted to say, so as I slowly drifted to sleep, I whispered, "I like you, Sasuke. I really do." I couldn't see the expression on Sasuke's face, but I know it was definitely a shocked one.

**~|S|A|S|U|X|N|A|R|U| |I|S| |L|O|V|E|~**

Sunlight beamed into my room. I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. Looking down, I was met with a pale appendage. I also felt hot breath on my neck. Yet, I wasn't frightened like I normally would be. I knew it was Sasuke. However, that wasn't why I kicked Sasuke out of bed. The reason I kicked him out was because I noticed the time as 7:40 a.m.

"FUCK SASUKE! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME LATE," I screeched. Running towards the closet, I quickly threw off my jeans and shirt. I picked out my school uniform and got dressed. When I turned around, I saw Sasuke staring at me. Well, not directly at my face, but somewhere down… "YOU PERVERTED TEME!"

Running in the halls, I reached the Biology room. I checked my watch, and it read 7:55 a.m. 'Alright, five minutes should be enough.' Annoyingly, Sasuke was behind me, and he followed me all the way to Orochimaru's classroom. But deep down, I was relieved that I didn't have to face the Biology/Chemistry teacher alone.

I peered inside the room, only to find another person, instead of the pale man. Twisting the doorknob, I walked in, startling the other person. 'Perhaps I should've knocked…' The man turned to me and asked me what I needed.

"Erm… I'm looking for Orochimaru-sensei. Is… Is he here?" I questioned cautiously.

"Oh, I'm the substitute. He called in for a sick day. Perhaps you can talk to him tomorrow," the man replied.

I nodded dumbly and thanked him. 'YES! I DON'T HAVE TO FACE THE EVIL DUDE TODAY!' I thanked the ramen gods that were watching over me. 'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!'

Sasuke gave me a weird look, but I just dismissed him without another thought. 'Hm… That means I could get together with Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, and Gaara. Then, Jiraiya and Tsunade can arrive today. It's not that far from our headquarters in Singapore to here in any case. This is perfect!'

All in all, I knew today was going to be a great day!

Third Person POV:

"Teme, stop stealing my fucking fries," A blond boy sat at the lunch table scolded.

Sasuke shrugged and continued to pilfer the fried potato side dish from the lovable blonde.

Naruto huffed and moved his tray away from Sasuke and stuck all of the French fries in his mouth. His cheeks bulged and a few ends of the fries stuck out from his mouth. Sasuke thought, 'It… actually kind of looks cute.' Sasuke then swooped forward and bit off the ends that stuck out.

"Woah, woah, woah. Get a room, you two." Both boys turned around to find Kiba and the gang. Naruto swallowed his food and gave a small blush before saying, "Sooooo, Kiba, how are you doing with Hinata? Did you get her to be your girlfriend yet?" 'If you're going to make fun of me and think you're going to get away with it, you have another thing coming, dogbreath.'

Hinata blushed to the color of a tomato and Kiba was sputtering like mad. Neji became overprotective of his cousin and sent death glares at Kiba. Sasuke sat there sipping a juice box and watching the amusing show going between Kiba and Neji.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Sasuke. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke lifted his head up to look behind him. He caught a glimpse of red hair and he sucked in a violent breath of air.

"AH! Gaara! Just the person I was looking for." Naruto smiled. He handed Gaara a piece of paper that had been handed to Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai. Glancing down at the slip of paper, Gaara gave a curt nod and said, "Welcome to the group, Naruto. I'm glad you're part of it."

I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to ignore Gaara's words. 'Tch. Stupid.' When we told Kakashi, he just stared at us and said, "So… What do you want me to do? I got to go back to rapin— finding my pet dolphin." Then, he walked off. 'Fucking bastard,' Sasuke thought.

Next, we went to Iruka, who had just returned back to the aquarium (2). A certain silver-haired man kidnapped him most likely He straightened his tie and shirt before looking at our piece of paper. "Tsunade is number one, huh? Well, pleasure working with another member, Naruto-kun." is what Iruka said. Then, Kakashi bursted into the room, picked up Iruka, and dashed out the room. Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped, but continued to go to the next class.

The next was Sasuke's absolute _favorite_. Not. Gai hugged Naruto and him with so much force that it took the two boys half an hour to regain their breath and composure. He also had rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks which drenched their clothing. They, then, found out that Lee was also a member. That just added oil to the fire. Lee's obsessive remarks plus Gai's hugs of death almost caused Sasuke and Naruto to be on the brink of insanity. They high-tailed out of the History classroom and then sprinted for their lives to the cafeteria.

Sasuke glared holes into Gaara's back, but then a memory made him smirk. He thought, 'Hn. At least Gaara wasn't the one who got the mind-blowing blowjob. Heh. That was really amazing. Looking forward for more, Naruto. Looking forward for more.' Sasuke began to laugh evilly to himself. 'Gaara, you'll never have Naruto, because he's mine and always will be.'

"Teme, stop laughing so evilly and pervertedly!"

**(1) Well, since Sasuke isn't straight, he's gay. But, since he doesn't have eyes for other guys, and only for Naruto, he's Narutosexual. Probably he was asexual before meeting Naruto. And Naruto is bisexual, I guess.**

**(2) Iruka means dolphin, so ya know... Dophin... in the aquarium... which is the classroom, basically... get it? ... Stupid joke... -.-|||****…**

**And, I'm sorry for being bitchy and whiny, but I'm just really sad… Time to go sulk in my sulky corner which is located next to Sasuke's emo corner. Strange… it's covered with dust bunnies… Oh right, he's too busy raping Naruto, that he doesn't even have the time to be emo. Lucky bastard…**

**So, I guess, review please?**

Sasuke: Are you sure you're not going to kill me today?

Kat-chan: *glares and shakes head* Not in the mood.

Sasuke: The world is ending. Kat-chan doesn't feel the need to kill me…

Kat-chan: Do you _want _me to kill you?

Sasuke: NO!

Kat-chan: Good, now shut the fuck up before I feed you to my pet tarantula.

Sasuke: How's that thing going to eat me?

Kat-chan: Don't back-sass me!

Sasuke: Okay, okay! Geez, I swear, I hate your bitchy, moody, personality!

Kat-chan: Whatever. Just go away. *still crying*


End file.
